Honey, We Hit The Jackpot
by HPTL
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are all best friends. They're all in a band. What happens when you throw in Edward, Jasper and Emmett for a concert tour of a life time? B/E A/J R/EM
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my newest story! It's going to be amazing! I'm co-writing it with **_**kmrutledge **_**so yeee! Be excited! I, Jessica, am writing this chapter. It may be a bit slow. Cause well, it's just starting? :)**

**Anyways, please, please, please, please review after! It means a lot when you see that you have reviews waiting. Cause, they make my day! A lot! :)**

**Now, enough of me talking. Here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or songs used in this story. We do how ever own the plot. :D**

The lights turned on, sending thousands of fans screaming. No matter how many times we did this, I never got used to it. Never.

I looked over at Alice Cullen. Her crazy brown hair was every where. Well, it always was. But now more then ever. I never knew her hair could get crazier. But I guess playing the drums all night does that too you.

I looked over at my other band mate, Rosalie Hale. Her blonde hair falling down her shoulders. I looked up and noticed that she was looking at me. 'Let's do it.' She mouthed.

I nodded. 'Beautiful?' I mouthed to her. She just nodded. Then turned to Alice, telling her what song, while I turned to the audience.

"Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the concert! I know that we did! Anyways, this is our last song of the night, from our new CD that hasn't be released yet! So I hope you all enjoy it!" With that, I turned to my best friends and nodded.

Rose started playing. Alice followed shortly after. Then came my signal to start.

_It's your life  
Things may not always go right for you  
In those times just leave it behind  
'Cause sometimes you gotta play the game_

_Just to survive without losing yourself  
It's a fight, it's true  
It takes time, don't have all the answers  
No matter how hard it gets  
Hold on to what's inside_

I walked down the centre piece. Holding my hand out so that the fans would stop trying to pull me off the stage—not like the could.

_Don't never let nobody bring you down, girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

_In that dark the paint chips have waited  
Your heart so deep  
Can't you see? See the light in the distance  
Open up your eyes, look, look to the sky  
And believe_

I started walking back up to where Alice and Rosalie were. I went around Rose, smiling at her while I was singing. I only ever did this when I was happy the concert was almost over. I walked over to Alice, once I knew Rose had had enough. I smiled at her. I could tell she couldn't wait for the song to be over. We were going to have the night of our lives tonight.

_There's so much more to life when you're free  
That's the key  
And in time you will find all the answers  
Don't have to lose your pride  
Hold on to what's inside_

_Don't never let nobody bring you down, girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

_Don't never let nobody bring you down, girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

I walked back to the front of the stage, walking from side to side. I put my free hand that wasn't on the mic into my hair.

_Don't care what they say anymore  
There's no time to be insecure  
I'm leavin' it all on the door  
She's staring at him in the face  
She's taking it day by day  
I'm finally on my way_

_Don't never let nobody bring you down, girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

_Don't never let nobody bring you down, girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R  
Beautiful U R _

I finished the song. I smiled and looked out at the crowd. They were screaming. I've never seen them act like this. I mean, sure. We've held a lot of concerts before. But I mean, this is the best reaction that we've ever gotten.

I saw Rose and Alice walking over to me. "Hey guys! You've been great tonight!"

"But we all know this night has finally come to an end!" Alice said taking the mic from me.

"We had a blast tonight! I hope that we can be back soon!" Rose said taking the mic from Alice.

"Now, we gotta go! We love you all!" I said taking the mic back and putting it on the stand.

We walked off with our arms linked together. Once we got backstage, we had a huge group hug. With everyone there. Angela – our manager--, and everyone that was working backstage. It was a tradition that we did after every concert.

"Get job tonight girls!" Angela said giving us all a hug once everyone went back to work.

"Well, what can I say? We are Kiss." Rose said laughing at our band name. We picked it out back in High school. We know that there already was a band called Kiss, but we had a long name—Kids In Sassy Shoes—and we shortened it too KISS. It was just easier to say.

"Well that's true. You girls kicked some ass tonight. Now, go get changed and have fun tonight. I'll so you all tomorrow." Angela said walking away to help with clean up.

Alice, Rosalie and I walked back to our change room. It was pale green. There was a mirror covering the far wall, with a table underneath that was covered in products. Blow dryers, straightners, lip stick, eye shadow, eyeliner and so much more. There was a black leather couch sitting against the wall beside it. A table sitting beside it, covered in a bunch of Rose's magazines. Everywhere else, was covered in clothes, shoes and suitcases.

I walked over to the closet and opened it. I started looking for my outfit that I came here in.

"You know Bella. I think you should go to the party tonight. You've never gone to one. It's not that fun without you there." Alice said sitting on the couch and taking off her shoes.

I found my outfit and turned around. "Because I don't like having guys grabbing my ass. Just because they're drunk doesn't give them a right too." I said laying my clothes on the table, so I could take my shoes off.

"Bells. That's why we bring bodyguards. Please come with us. Just this once. You won't have to come with us when we do our tour in Canada." Rose said from the mirror. No matter what, Rose always looked beautiful. She could be wearing rags, and could pull it off.

I sighed. "Guys. I didn't bring clothes to go clubbing in. I can't go anywhere in this." I said holding my outfit up.

Rose and Alice just started laughing. "Bella. Do you really think that we go partying in our street clothes?" Alice asked me once she calmed down.

I nodded. "Bell. We wear something from the concert. There are always those outfits that we don't wear during the night. And besides, since they are ours, we wear them." Rose said walking over to my closet. "Here Bella. Wear this. You're going to look hot." She said turning around and tossed me the outfit.

I looked at it. It was a black dress. It was a dress I was going to wear to start the night. It had spaghetti straps. It was tight from the waist up, and puffed out from the waist down. It reached just about mid calf.

"Okay. I'll wear this. But I'll need shoes." I said. I knew that they couldn't find shoes that worked with the outfit. That's why I didn't wear it.

"Bella. I have black shoes that you can wear. They never thought of using a pair of mine. And I have just the perfect pair for that dress." Rose said walking over to her closet. She started digging around for the shoes. After a few minutes, she found them.

She handed them too me. Then were three inches. They slipped on, and had a bow at the back. The whole front was open, with a little strap about two centimetres to keep the shoes from falling off at the start of the toes.

I walked over to the change rooms. This won't be good. I don't look good in dresses. Or well, black dresses anyways. And I won't look good with Alice and Rosalie around. I slipped the dress on and walked out.

My friends gasped. Wow. So I must look bad. "Wow Bella! You're a babe! You should wear dresses more often instead of sweats." Rose said walking over to me. "Now, put these shoes on, and let me fix your hair and makeup."

I walked over to the couch and put the shoes on. "Do I really look that good?" I asked Alice.

"Bella. Why do you doubt yourself? You always look good. I mean, you can pull of sweats. That's a skill I wish I had." Alice said looking up from the magazine she was reading. "You really don't see yourself clearly. I wish you did." She looked back down at her magazine. She knew where this conversation would go. When ever we had it, it always went to the same place.

"I don't doubt myself Ali. It's just, you guys are so much more prettier then I am. I mean, guys don't look twice my way. They always look your way with you and Rose." I said leaning my head back against the couch.

"Bella. You think guys look twice my way? To them, I'm just some hot blonde in a band that can play guitar. That's all. But everyone knows about you. You're gorgeous, you can sing and you care about so much! Guys worship the ground you walk on." Rose said walking over to us. "Now come on. Let's get you ready." She said smiling.

"Yea, cause we all know how bad I am with eye liner." I said laughing.

"Oh. Don't remind me." Alice said shivering.

Rose had me sit down in a chair that was brought in before the concert. She turned to Alice.

"Do you want to do Bella's make up? It'll go faster if you do." She asked taking a brush from the table that was under the mirror.

"Of course!" Alice said jumping up forgetting all about the magazine she was just reading.

Rose and Alice attacked me for about the next half an hour. By the time they finished, my foot and butt had fallen asleep.

"There you go Bells! We're all done." Rose said smiling. "Now, I'm going to go change. I need to look as good as you." She said walking away.

I looked into the mirror. The girl staring back at me was gorgeous. Her hair was falling into soft curls down her back, with parts of it pulled back to keep it off her face. Her make up looked amazing. She had very little on. Just a bit of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

"Bella, do me a favour. Put this on. I need to go get changed." Alice said handing me a bottle of clear lip gloss. I laughed at my friend as she skipped off to go get changed. I turned back to the mirror and applied the lip gloss. I looked in the mirror. That couldn't be me. But it was. I looked gorgeous.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. My feet needed a break—again. I really wanted to read... I looked over at the table beside the couch and saw my beat up copy of Sense and Sensibility. I love to read Jane Austen. For some reason, her stories just pull me in.

I started reading; I didn't notice anything going on around me. I was just about to start chapter fifteen, when the book was pulled from my hands. I looked up and saw Alice and Rose standing there.

"Gosh Bella. How many times have you read this story since we read it in English, in grade nine?" Rose asked. I just shrugged. "Anyways Bella, we're ready to go. Let's go." They each took a hand and pulled me out of the room, before I could protest.

As we were walking to the back exit, everyone was stopping us and telling us that we had done an amazing job tonight. We just smiled, thanked them and kept walking.

When we finally got to the exit, I sighed. There might or might not be press on the other side. Rosalie opened the door. I smiled. There wasn't any press tonight. Thank God. They always found out where we were, and they always got on my nerves. They followed us like a lost dog.

We walked out into the fresh night air. I smiled. "I love being here. It's so refreshing."

"It is. Now Bells. Get in the limo!" Alice said pushing me. How someone so small, could be so strong, I'll never know.

We climbed into the limo that was waiting for us. I don't understand why three of us, need a limo. It's just wrong. We could've taken a normal car. Like normal people—something that we aren't.

"Twilight Bar please" Rose said to our driver, Seth. He nodded and muttered a 'Sure thing.'

We got to the bar in record time. There was a huge line up waiting out front when we got there, even though it was only 10:30. I sighed.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When you're as famous as us, they just let you in. And because Rose does her thing." Alice said with a wink. I laughed.

I feel sorry for that guy. Rose could be quite a tease. She always gets her way. Which can be a good thing. People don't mess with her as much.

When we climbed out of the limo, the screaming and flashing began. I sighed before I got out after Rose and Alice. We walked up to the front of the bar. I heard someone screaming my name. I looked up. Oh joy. The press found us.

We were aloud in. I sighed. Thank God that the press couldn't follow us in here. That's the last thing that I want, the press getting some picture of me drunk. I shivered at the thought.

"Let's get a place to sit!" Alice said skipping off to find somewhere to sit. Rose and I just followed her laughing the whole way.

We found Alice at a table. We sat down beside her. "Now. We can go get drinks, or go dancing? What do you want to do first?" She asked once we sat down.

"Excuse me. But these drinks are from the three gentlemen at the bar." A waitress said standing beside our table. She put three glasses down and walked away. I looked over to the bar. There were three guys looking at us. And from this distance, I could tell that they were extremely tall.

I looked back at the drink. It looked like a drink I've had before. "Guys. I think I know this drink."

"Really? Try it." Alice said pushing a glass towards me. I laughed and took a sip. Yup. I knew this drink.

"Guys. I know what drink this is." I said smiling.

"Oh! What drink is it Bells?" Rose asked eyeing the drink.

I laughed at her. "It's a Slippery Nipple." I said laughing at their reactions.

"IT'S A WHAT?!" Alice screamed.

"It's a Slippery Nipple Alice. It's just a drink. I've had it before at my cousin's wedding." I said laughing now.

"Well, it looks good." Rose said picking up her glass and chugging it.

Alice looked at her like she had grown another head. "Here. Have mine." She said pushing her glass towards her.

"Okay." She smiled, chugging that glass too. I laughed at them and finished my own.

"How about we go dancing now? And get more drinks?" I asked. I feel like partying right now.

"Yea! Let's go dancing!" Alice said pushing me along the way.

We got to the dance floor and started dancing with each other. The song changed, Paper Planes by M.I.A. came on.

"Oh! Bella! I love this song!" Alice screamed over the music. I laughed at her.

"Oh baby! I love you!" Someone said from behind me. I whipped around. It was the tall guy from the bar that gave us drinks.

"You're the guy who gave us the Slippery Nipples." I said. Matter of factly.

"Yes. How'd you know what drink it was?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I have my ways." I turned around to see that Alice and Rose were both talking to the other guys that were at the bar with – what's his name?

"So Bella. Do you come here often?" He asked once I turned around again.

"Uh. I don't really know if I should be talking to you..." I don't usually talk to strangers. You don't know who could be working for the press.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." _Jacob Black._ I think I know that name...

"Sorry. But I don't want to be rude or anything, but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "I don't know. My dad is Billy Black. He's best friends with your dad, Charlie."

Billy Black. That seemed like a name I knew... What! He's from La Push! "Oh! Right! You're from La Push right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yea. We used to make mud pies together when we were kids."

"Right. And your sisters are Rebecca and Rachel right?" I remember him. Whenever I visited my dad in Forks as a kid, he went fishing down at La Push. He would bring me along, and I would always hand out with them. That's until I threw enough fits at eleven, and got to stay home.

"Yea. You know, Billy's in a wheelchair now." He said. "And he says that he misses Charlie. He doesn't come down as much. Can you give him a call? Tell him to come down more often?"

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Bella! Come on! People are staring. We need to die down a bit." Alice said pulling me by the arm back to where we were sitting before.

"Bye Jake." I said before I got pulled into the crowd of people. Once we were back at the table, Rose started firing question off at me.

"Bells, who was that?" She asked.

"You know La Push? The Reservation down by Forks?" They should know. They lived in Forks their whole life.

She nodded. "Well, when I came up for two weeks during the summer, before I moved in with Charlie, he used to go fishing there with his friend Billy Black. I would hangout with Billy's kids, Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob. Well, that was Jacob." I said shrugging. I didn't need to explain that I haven't seen him since I was ten.

"Oh. Well, he's cute." Alice said staring over to where he was dancing.

I laughed. "Gosh Alice. I didn't know you liked guys that were ten times your height. If I did know, I would have set you up with someone along time ago."

"Excuse me, miss? This drink is from the blonde hair guy over at the bar. And this napkin too." She said putting a drink down in front of me, along with a napkin.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at her. I looked at the napkin. It said,

_Baby,  
When you walked into the room,  
you made my pants get tight.  
Call me anytime. ;)  
(432)-434-2126_

_-Mike Newton._

I laughed. Man, was he corny and gross. I showed Rose and Alice the paper. They both laughed with me.

"What kind of drink do you think it is?" Alice asked me. Of course, I know one drink, I know all.

"Well, it kind of looks like Sweet Pink Pussy. But I don't know. Should I try it?" I asked them. I knew my fair share of drinks. Where Alice and Rosalie, they didn't know any besides their favourites.

"Oh, of course! You know we don't waste! Drink up." Rose said smiling. I laughed at her and chugged it. I was right. It was Sweet Pink Pussy.

"So, what drink was it?" Rose asked once I was done.

"It was Sweet Pink Pussy." I laughed. All of a sudden, there were three waitresses, coming towards us. With trays full of drinks.

"Excuse me, but all these drinks, are from most of the gentlemen in this bar. Also with this stack of napkins too. But they mostly all say the same thing." The waitress said.

"Just put them on the table." Rose said smiling. She loved getting free drinks. It was better getting wasted, when you know you didn't spend a penny.

Once the waitresses walked away, Rose spoke up. "Hey, let's see who can drink the most in a minute." She said smiling.

I nodded. I could use some more drinks. I looked at Alice. "Come on Ali. You haven't had a drink all night."

She sighed. "All right. I'll do it." She smiled.

"Okay." Rose took out her watch. And put the timer on. "Ready, set, go." Click. We started.

I had about a dozen Sex on The Beach. Two Bloody Marys, one After Hot Sex, nine Apple Martini's, and three Cosmopolitans. I started giggling once the timer went off.

"Damn. I think that Bells won. Look at those drinks." Alice said hiccupping.

"Let's go dancing!" I shouted, running off. I ran to the middle of the dance floor, and started dancing like a stripper.

I felt someone come up behind me, and grab my ass. I screamed and turned around. There was a guy standing there with a smile on his face. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lot of boyish features.

"You know, you're hot when you're drunk." He said right beside my ear. It made me shiver. I guess he took it the wrong way, because he started grinding against me. I felt like screaming.

He wouldn't stop. He started lifting up my skirt. I was trying to hold it down, but he kept lifting it up. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?" I asked.

"Oh baby. You know you like it." He said, running the back of his hand against my cheek. That did it. I screamed.

Suddenly, Mike was thrown backwards and security was all over him. I couldn't help but laugh.

I noticed that it was three am. It was time to leave. I found Rose and Alice at the table. Drinking new drinks. I picked one up and chugged it.

"How about we go home?" I asked them. They nodded.

We got up and ready to leave. As we walked out, I noticed Jacob walking towards us. I stopped. "I'll call Charlie for you." I said giving him a hug and walked off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I hope you liked this chapter.  
it took me all afternoon to write it.  
And to be happy with it.  
anyways,  
if you love us,  
REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Jessica! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! So I am so sorry! I got grounded for a month, and Karina wrote this just shortly after I got grounded. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, as much as we wish we did. **

**Bella POV**

"Bells. Bells? BELLA! Get up!" I heard Alice's loud voice call as I lay motionless on my Tempur-Pedic mattress.

"We're supposed to be at the shoot at eleven. It's already nine-thirty. GET UP!"

"Ughh…" I groaned as I pulled the navy blue comforter over my head.

"Bella! If we don't leave soon we'll be bombarded by the press!"

"Bombarded? Whoa, Alice. Didn't know you knew such big words," I heard Rosalie state.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped back, "Isabella Marie Swan, I swear if you don't wake up right this second I'll burn _all _of your freaking books. And don't think I won't!"

"Alright, alright," I murmured, "It's just that we were so wrapped up last night. And I have a major hangover."

I threw my blankets onto the floor and stumbled half-awake to the large lime green bathroom. I stared at my reflection and smacked my head with my hand. I looked horrible.

I felt bad for Angela, my manager, but who I really felt sorry for was my makeup artist, Anna. She's going to have a really tough time trying to cover the massive bags underneath my eyes for today's _People_'s magazine photo shoot.

.xXx.

**Alice POV**

"Are you ready girls?" Angela called through the closed door of the dressing room.

I was jumping up and down in my hard wooden seat that my makeup and hair artist had me sit on.

"Alice, hun. You need to keep still, or this will take a lot longer."

I overdramatically groaned making sure she had heard it.

"I could've done my own freaking hair and makeup, lady."

"This is _People_ magazine. We will not have amateurs--"

"Amateurs? AMATEURS?!?!"

By then I had leapt off the painful chair and was yelling in the fake blonde's face.

"I look like a miniature clown! A clown!"

"Miss… can you please sit back--"

"You're not helping! Out! Out! Right now! Shoo!"

As the girl walked out, I muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Fake blonde bimbo."

I had washed off all of the ridiculous clown makeup and reapplied it, making it look more natural and a lot better. I brushed my untidy hair and spritzed a large amount of hairspray after blow-drying it. I looked in the bulky walk-in-closet and pulled out a pair of midnight black tights, a black sequined mini dress, and black stilettos.

"Now that's more like it."

.xXx.

"Smile girls! Now pout! There you go! Excellent! Perfect!"

The extremely tiny male photographer kept shooting out orders for us to follow. We already had done outrageously stupid-looking and perverted poses. Although I felt bad for Rosalie and I, I couldn't help but feel even greater sympathy for Bella. She had to stand in the middle and stood a few steps in front of us. I could tell that she was hating every second of it. Her frown grew even larger as the photographer had us to several other disturbing poses.

Angela had been standing in the back, all the while shaking her head after seeing the poses the photographer had us do. I seriously had enough. Really.

"Yo! I want a different photographer, like now!" I called out to no one in particular.

The photographer scowled at me, continuing to shout out orders and constantly having to brush his moldy-hay like hair off of his forehead. I heard Bella and Rose agree and refused to take any more photos with the perverted male.

Meanwhile, Angela had stepped up and tapped the man's shoulder and said, "Can I take over?" sweetly as she pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

.xXx.

"I love this one!" I exclaimed while pointing to a large color photograph.

"Actually, you'll be able to pick about four photos to be included in next week's issue." Angela told us.

"Well, I don't care. I just really want this one."

The photo was the last one taken by Angela and had been by-far my favourite. Bella was standing in the middle, wearing a pair of dark blue _Seven _skinny jeans and a black and purple corset. Her mahogany hair had been tumbling down her back in soft and subtle waves. But in this photo, the large fan had been on, blowing her hair across her face. She had tipped a large microphone stand over letting it rest half-way from the ground.

Rosalie's blonde hair was in a tight, high ponytail and you could see the bright blue streak blowing across her face. She had on a black mini-skirt and a baby blue strapless dress. Like Bella and I, she had been barefoot.

Eventually we had chosen a few other photos and piled them onto each other, laying the one we liked most on the top most of the pile.

"That was fun," Bella said.

"For sure," Rose replied.

"Good job," Angela told us.

"Boo-yah!" I screamed.

They all looked at me like I was crazy and I simply smiled.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"The words you guys picked were _bboorriinngg."_

We laughed and I felt good. It had been a while since we had laughed at things with relations to our work.

"So are you guys excited?" Angela asked.

"Excited about what?"

"The tour. Haven't I told you already about it? I thought I did…" she said thoughtfully.

"What tour?" Bella asked.

"I thought… I thought I was sure I did."

"What tour?!?!" Rosalie yelled a bit impatiently.

"Your album did so well, Sunny Records wants for you and another group to perform in a tour."

"What other group?"

"The Back Door Lovers."

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Okay!

I know it's shorter,  
but Karina lost her first one,  
and had to get a chapter out,  
so wrote this.

But I still think it was a good chapter. :)

Anyways,  
I'm writing the next one!  
it will be out shortly.  
Along with my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! So here I am again! It's my turn to write. I might possibly be doing the next few? Karina got grounded, just after I got ungrounded for a month. Wonder what she did. ;)**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. Oh and please review. It means a lot. We're getting a lot of hits, but not many review. I mean, if you read a story, it's only fair to review and tell us what you think. Cause if you guys don't like it, then I don't know if we're going to keep writing...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own this. As much as we might wish we did.**

I couldn't hear anything for about a good minute. What with Alice screaming the way she was, I'm sure no one within a block of us could. I was glad when she stopped screaming.

Alice has always been a big fan of The Back Door Lovers. And when I say always, I mean always. She loved them since they got first got started, about three months before us.

"Oh my gosh! Angela! Are you kidding?!" Alice yelled.

Angela laughed. "No Alice. I'm not kidding. When I gave them the idea, they agreed. They are the same studio except for different cities, but they thought it was a good idea." She said shrugging after.

Alice ran up and gave her a hug. "How did you come up with this idea?"

Angela smiled. "I met someone..." She blushed after, knowing the attack about to happen.

"Ang! When? Who? Where?" Alice shouted at her.

Angela laughed lightly. "Three weeks ago, when we were touring in Canada, I ran into him in Tim Hortons." She smiled. "And his name is Ben."

"Ben? You mean Ben Cheney?" Rosalie asked.

Angela nodded. "Yes. Ben Cheney. And I know that he's the manger for them already. He's the one who came up with the idea."

"Wow Angela. I think you just made Alice's life. She gets to meet AND work with Jasper Whitlock." I said winking at Alice. "But don't we have that interview to go to now?"

Angela looked down at her clipboard. "It's not an interview. I just told you it was, because I didn't want to tell you right away what was happening until it was official."

"Then what the hell are we doing now?" Rose asked.

Angela smiled. "You're going to be meeting Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

Alice screamed. "Angela Weber! You better be kidding! I'm not ready to go meet them! I'm in flats!" She ran to the closet and pulled out a pair of red pumps that matched her shirt.

She threw off her flats and put the heels on. "Now, I'm ready." She said with a smile.

I laughed at my best friend. I looked over at Rose. She was always ready for anything. She looked good in everything no matter what.

"Bella, please tell me that you're not going to wear that." Alice said to me.

I looked down at what I was wearing. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"God Bells. You're in sweats!" Alice shouted at me.

I laughed at her. "Yes, and you told me I could only wear clothing that you bought." I turned around, and flashed Alice the 'Hollister' symbol that was written on my butt. "I do believe that you bought these. Now, let's go!" I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door before Alice or Rose could make me change.

I laughed at their faces as we got into the car. It was a rather quiet drive. Rose and Alice were fixing their makeup the whole time. I mean, they went full out. They put on fake eyelashes. Why? I never want to know.

After about 15 minutes, we finally pulled up to a hotel. Not too fancy, but not to grubby either.

There were to large old fashion wooden doors that opened up to a classy, but elegant lobby. It had black walls, with a white design on it, every few meters. At the far end, you could see a staircase, one that you only see in movies. You know, one of those castle one? With two staircase that the queen and king walk down, one on each side? Yea. That kind.

They had couches spread out, but not enough that it was crowed, but also enough that the room didn't look empty. They were black, with white pillows and a white coffee table on each end. They had flowers, paintings, and people everywhere. We walked inside, hoping no one would notice us.

"Okay. So the meeting isn't until two thirty, and it's about two ten." Angela said looking down at her clipboard.

I looked around, then spotted something and giggled. "Hey. Look at that!" I said pointing to the front desk. They had pictures of Rose, Alice and me, along with the boys from The Back Door Lovers. There was a huge sign underneath it saying, '_This is who we get staying here! Just like you!'_

Alice and Rose broke out laughing. "I say that we don't stay here. Just to see what they would do. We could always go to the Hilton. It's only two blocks away..." Rose said smirking.

I looked at her. "Rose. We can't do that. Remember, we have that press conference to do later with the boys. We need to be staying at the same hotel. Make it look like we get along." Alice just smiled.

"So when we go on this amazing tour, we're going to be staying in the same hotel as the guys?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Don't ask me. Ask Angela." I said pointing to our manager, who was now checking us in.

"Okay. ANGELA! COME HERE. I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked our way.

"Great Alice. You just blew our cover." I said pushing her arm. We were about to get ambushed by a bunch of crazy fans – or people, if they weren't fans.

Alice noticed what she did. "Oh shit. I'm sorry guys. I guess I'm always doing that, aren't I?"

Rose and I just nodded. We started to back away. We slowly walked into someone, and before we could turn around, their hands were over our mouths and around our hips, pulling us backwards.

They pulled us into a conference room and let go of us. I turned around, about to give who ever it was some sass, but when I turned around, I was met with a pair of strikingly gorgeous green eyes. I looked up, and noticed that it was Edward Masen.

"Uh. Hi." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Hello. You're Bella Swan right?" He asked, looking over what I was wearing and smirked.

"Yea." I said.

"Edward Masen. But I guess that we weren't supposed to meet for another," He looked at his watch, "Ten minutes?" He said smiling.

"I guess. But thanks for saving us back there. It was you guys right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Oh, you can bet it was us. Why would we let our co-workers get trampled?" The big one asked. I think his name was Emmett. I saw blonde hair. Yup. He was Emmett.

"Cause you weren't sure it was us?" I asked uncertain.

Jasper laughed. "We knew it was you. We heard Alice yell." He winked at Alice, making her blush.

Oh dear god! Alice! She was blushing! Wow. This has to be a first.

Just then, Angela walked in with a guy holding her hand. I guess he's Ben...

"Ang!" Rose said smiling.

Angela looked up surprised, almost dropping her clipboard. "Rosalie. Alice. Bella." She said looking at us all, with a surprised look on her face. "How'd you get in here? I was checking in, Alice yelled, and then you disappeared..."

"Oh, yea about that... They guys sorta pulled us in here." Rose said.

"More like kidnapped." Alice whispered under her breath to me. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughing.

"Oh. That's good. Girls, this is Ben Cheney. The boy's manager." Angela said stepping aside.

Ben got a round of 'Hi Ben's. Alice even gave him a hug.

"Okay. Now down to business, since you guys just met today, we found it a bit unfair to have the press conference today, so we re-scheduled it till tomorrow." Angela said.

I sighed along with everyone else. Press conferences were not my favourite thing.

"Now, go get to know each other." Ben said opening the door.

"Where do we do that?" Emmett asked.

"Anywhere but here." Ben pushed Emmett out the door. We just followed.

I looked around the lobby, and noticed that it was empty. The only people that were around were staff, and some people checking in. But other then that, no one was around.

"Wow. No one's here..." Alice said shocked.

"I know. It's weird." I replied.

Rose looked around and just laughed. "Okay. So anyways, where are we going to go?"

No one said anything for about a minute. Then all of the sudden Emmett had an idea.

"Oh! I know! How about we go up to our room, and play twenty questions truth or dare?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"How does that work?" I wanted to make sure, that it wasn't something illegal.

He laughed. "You play truth or dare, but you through in questions too. So it's like, Truth or Dare or Questions. But you only get twenty questions. After you pick it twenty times, you can only do truth or dare." He smiled. "Now let's go!" He ran for the staircase.

"Staircase? Why is he going for the staircase?" I asked Edward, who was walking beside me.

"He thinks it's a faster way to get to the room. But seeing as it's on the twenty-second floor, I doubt it. He's always like this." He said laughing.

"Bella! Wait! Bella!" Someone shouted from behind. I turned around and saw Angela running towards me, as fast as she could in heels. "Room keys. Here. You girls are in the room that connects to the boys." I was about to ask why she got a room like that, but she cut me off. "Don't ask me. Ben said that it was Emmett's idea." She laughed. "Kay, have fun." She kissed my check and walked away down a hallway.

I laughed at her and put the keys in my back pocket.

"You know, I wouldn't put those there if I were you." Edward said once we got into the elevator.

I looked over at him. "And why not?"

"Because it's really easy for someone to pick pocket them." He smiled at me.

I laughed at him. "No. No one has ever been able to pick pocket me." I reached behind to make sure they were there. They weren't. I felt my eyes grow wide.

Then Edward started laughing. "Well, I am a pro." He handed me back the card, and I slapped him on the arm.

"That wasn't very nice." I pouted like a five year old and turned away from him.

It didn't work very well, seeing as how I was in the corner. Edward just stood in front of me, one arm on each side blocking my way out.

"Hey. You're blocking my view." I said trying to get out.

"Of what?" He asked looking around. There was only one other person in the elevator. Either he didn't know who we were, or he was leaving us alone and planned on finding us later.

"Of him. He has very nice hair. I like blonde hair." I smiled at him. "Now, will you please move?" I asked giving my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Fine." He moved beside me, glaring at the man that just got off.

I laughed at him. "Aw. Is poor Eddie mad at me?"

"No. But he will be if you ever call him Eddie again."

I laughed. "Okay. I won't call you Eddie again. Just plain Edward."

He laughed at me. "Good."

The elevator finally reached our floor – 25. We walked down the hall. I noticed that I didn't know where our rooms were.

"Hey Edward, what room are we going too?" I asked feeling like a complete fool.

He looked around. "Wait. You don't know?"

"No." I pulled out the card, and looked on it. "Here it is. We have room 2519. It's right here actually." I opened the door and walked in. Edward didn't follow me. "Are you going to come in, or look like a huge fool?"

He walked in. I didn't have much time to look around the room before I was pulled through a door.

"Hey! Alice. What are you doing?" I asked her when I noticed it was here pulling me along.

She sighed. "You guys took so long coming up. Emmett really wants to start."

"Emmett beat us up here?" I laughed. Emmett took the stairs...

"Yea. He did." She sat down on the floor in front of a table covered in junk food.

"What took you two so long to get up here anyways?" Rose asked picking up some chips.

"Oh. Angela wanted to give me the room key. And some guy pushed every damn button on the elevator." I shock my head.

I looked around the room. It looked like a living room, except everything was blotted down. Cream coloured sofas and chairs, a desk with more food covering it. A T.V. playing cartoons with a bunch of movies and video games in front of it.

"Wow. Looks like a bomb went off in here." Edward said finally walking into the room.

Everyone laughed. "It was Emmett. He wanted to find something to chuck at you two. But then figured a dare would be better." Jasper said.

"Okay! Now let's get this party started! I'll go first! Bella, questions or truth or dare?" Emmett shouted at me.

I didn't trust Emmett. At least with a truth or dare. I went with my only other opinion. "Give me a question Emmett."

"If you woke up one day and found that you have become invisible, what is the first thing that you would do?" He asked me in the most serious voice.

I thought about this. "I know. I'd probably go play a prank on someone. Or join the F.B.I." I smiled.

Emmett smiled. "Bella! I think we will get along just dandy."

Everyone laughed at him. "Okay. Jasper, question or dare or truth?" I asked.

"Dare. I'll take it." He said.

"Oh. Jasper, what a bad move. She's not as nice as she looks." Rose said.

I smiled. "I dare you, to go into the lobby and scratch your crotch while shouting 'Damn! These crabs really itch!'. Oh, and it has to be during dinner time. When the lobby is full." I smiled at him sweetly.

He looked at me scared. "No! Bella please! No! Anything but that! Please!"

"Nope. Sorry Jasper. But that's your dare and you have to do it."

He sighed. "You're mean Bella. One mean girl."

I smiled sweetly again at him. "So I've been told. Anyways, go Jasper."

Jasper looked around, finally picking Rosalie. "Rose. Question or truth or dare?"

"Truth. Always truth first." She said.

"Okay. Have you ever worn a jockstrap?" I burst out laughing. A jockstrap? Where did he get this?

Rose blushed. "Yes. Grade five. We were doing a play – Girls Wanna Be Football Players. It was horrible." She shock her head. "Okay. Edward, question or truth or dare?"

Edward thought about this for a minute. "Dare. It can't be worst then last time."

Rose smiled. Sometimes, if she wanted to she could be just as bad as me. Rose and I, we were a bad pair. But we were nothing compared to Alice. "Okay. I dare you to walk around in nothing but white underwear and black knee socks till tomorrow night."

Edward sighed. "Okay. So it isn't as bad as last time." Edward walked away to the washroom.

"What happened last time?" Alice asked anyone.

Jasper laughed. "He had to walk around naked, and try and help people cross the street. He almost got raped by a crazed fan." Emmett said. "It was kind of funny to see."

Edward walked out, in nothing but white underwear and knee high black socks, just like Rosalie said. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Alice. Pick one." He said once he sat down, like nothing happened.

"Dare. I'm no whimp." She smiled.

"Okay. I dare you to wrap your self up as a present, and while Jasper is doing his dare, to go over to him and say, 'Baby! I'm a present just for you!' In the most annoying baby voice you can pull. Oh, and he has to un-wrap you with his teeth." Edward smiled. This sure was going to be a fun night.

I looked over at the clock. It was 4:45. Dinner started at 5:15. "Okay. While I guess we better get started. Do we have any wrapping paper?"

Everyone stopped walking. "Shit. We don't." Rosalie said frowning.

"Hey! Someone just call the front desk. They always have things that we need." Emmett said, then turned back around to what ever he was doing before.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll do it. You guys get ready." I walked over to the desk and found the phone. I called the front desk.

"_Hello. Front desk. My name is Lauren. How may I help you?"_ Someone said after about three rings.

"Hi. I was wondering if you have any wrapping paper?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"_Sure. Hold on, let me ask my manager." _I heard her put the phone down, and ask someone if they had any wrapping paper. I'm guessing the manager asked who it was for because she came back asking who I was. "_I'm sorry to ask you, but my manager wants to know a name."_

I laughed. "I'm Bella Swan." I heard her gasp and put the phone down. After about a minute, someone else picked up.

"_Hello? Miss. Swan?"_ They said.

"Hi. This is her." I said sitting down on the chair beside the desk. This might take awhile.

"_My name is Tyler. I heard that you wanted some wrapping paper. Am I correct?" _Tyler said.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. "Yes. That's correct. So do you have any?"

"_We do. We can have someone send it up, or would you like to come down and get it?" _He asked.

I looked around the room. It was getting hectic. "I'll come down."

"_Okay. We're right at the Front Desk Miss. Swan. Come on down when ever you can." _With that, I said thank you and hung up.

"Hey guys. I'm going down to get the wrapping paper. I'll be back in five minutes." I said walking towards the door.

"Bella! Do you have your cell?" Alice shouted before I left.

I turned around. "Yea. It's in my pocket. Like always Al." I opened the door and walked out.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button. It came pretty fast. I stepped into it and pushed the lobby button.

A few people got on, one with red hair and two with blonde hair. We all got off at the lobby. It was rather busy. I really hoped no one would notice me – I'm not in the mood for fans.

I walked over to the desk. I saw the girl named Lauren, which I had talked to at first.

"Hi Lauren." I said leaning onto the desk.

She whipped around surprised. "Uh, uh, h-hi." She stuttered.

"I'm looking for some wrapping paper." I smiled. I like making her nervous. She couldn't grasp that I wasn't just a normal person – Just like the rest of the world.

She nodded and walked into the back room. As soon as she left, someone walked over. I saw that his name tag said _Eric. _

"Hi. I'm Eric. Can I get anything for you?" He said trying to sound sexy, I all but gagged.

I shock my head. "Sorry. I'm here for wrapping paper. That's it."

"That's not what I meant." He said leaning towards me.

I leaned back. "Oh. I know."

"Well, I know that you're single." He said smirking.

I gasped. "And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Baby, I know everything." He winked at me.

"Uh huh. And I'm the queen of England. I'm no dumb ass. I know who I am. You can freaking watch MTV, and they'll tell you what I did today, down to what I ate for breakfast." I replied.

He looked taken back. "How did y-you know that?"

I laughed at him. "Eric, I'm not a fool. I watch TV."

He nodded. "Well, do you want to get together tonight?" He winked at me again.

I swear I almost punched him in the face. "No thanks. I'll have too pass."

Eric looked over to his right and a look of pure terror crossed his face.

"Eric! Are you hitting on the customers again? I just got a complaint from Miss Sanderson. She said you wouldn't stop standing outside her door, and only left when she threatened to call security. Is this true?" I read his name tag. _Tyler._ The manager. Poor Eric.

"N-no sir. Never." Eric stuttered.

Tyler finally noticed me. "Miss Swan! What a pleasure. Have you got your wrapping paper yet?" He asked me, ignoring Eric.

"No, not yet. Lauren went to go get it." I said. I think he noticed something in my tone, and turned to Eric.

"Eric, what were you talking to Miss Swan about before I came over here?" He asked Eric.

"I was just asking her if she needed any assistance." He said, sounding sincere. I laughed.

Tyler turned back to look at me. "Is this true Miss Swan?"

"No. Well, kind of. But just not the right kind of assistance." I said smirking. Hopefully he'd get fired. I don't want him doing that to anyone else.

"Oh? Is that so. Eric, can I have your name tag please?" Tyler said holding out his hand. Eric took of his name tag, and handed it to Tyler looking down the whole time. "Please collect your belongings from the staff room, and leave the hotel grounds immediately."

Eric sulked off. "I'm truly sorry about that Miss Swan. Is there anything I can do for you in the mean time?" Tyler asked.

I thought about this for a minute, then I remembered the dares that we were going to do. That could be a bad thing...

"Actually, the rest of my band and my friends are going to be doing something later on. All I ask is that you don't kick us out?" I smiled.

Tyler laughed. "Were you guys playing truth or dare?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"The Back Door Loves come here a lot. We know Emmett's ways by now. I also saw the six of you together earlier." He said laughing lightly.

I smiled. "Thanks. But I'm sure this is going to be nothing that you've ever seen before."

"I'm sure that it will." Finally, Lauren came back with the wrapping paper. She was being followed by three people, all of them with armfuls of wrapping paper. I saw one that I knew Alice would hate. _The Wonder Years_ wrapping paper.

"That one! I want The Wonder Years one!" I smiled when Tyler handed it too me.

"No need to pay, it's on the house." Tyler said.

"Thanks again." I smiled and ran back towards the elevator with the wrapping paper in my hand.

Jasper was in place, getting ready for my signal to start. Alice was around the corner, waiting till Jasper did that a few times before she came out.

I looked around. Perfect timing. There was a huge group of teenagers walking out of the restaurant. I smiled and nodded at Jasper.

'_You suck Bells.'_ He mouthed at me. I smiled at him.

'_Love you too Jasper.'_ He just laughed.

He sighed and walked out. I looked around the corner too watch him. I saw the Emmett had a video camera and was taping the whole thing. I heard the group of teenagers gasp. I looked at them again. They were all girls.

Jasper pretended not to notice them. "Damn. These crabs really itch." He rubbed his crotch.

One of the girls almost fainted. Two of them ran away. "Excuse me? But maybe you might want to see a doctor if you have crabs." One with bright blue hair said. _Yes. _ She has bright blue hair.

Jasper looked at her. "No. Can't. Doctors bad. Very, very bad." He said with the most serious face I've ever seen, and walked away.

The group of girls walked away, and Jasper walked back. Just then, a group of older men started to walk into the restaurant.

"Damn it! These freaking crabs itch like hell." Jasper said rubbing his crotch.

The men just looked at him like he was a freak. They just kept walking. I looked over at Alice, and nodded too her. She smiled.

"_Jasper!"_ I shout whispered at him. He looked over at me. _"Alice time baby."_

He laughed. _'Bring it Bells.'_ He mouthed too me.

We had to wait about ten minutes before a group came by again. Jasper started to do his thing again, but this time Alice came hopping out at him.

"Baby! I'm a present just for you!" She said once she got to him.

Jasper stopped itching his crotch and looked down at Alice. "That's sweet doll. But I ain't wanting no present." He started to turn away, but Alice hopped in front of him.

"But you want me! I'm the take-away-crabber! I can take away your crabs." She said smiling. "All you have to do is un-wrap me."

Jasper thought about this for a minute. "Okay dolly. Lie down; I'll un-wrap you."

Alice lied on the ground, just like how we went over it in the room. Jasper bent down and started to use his hands.

Alice slapped his hands away. "Oh no, no, no. You need to use your teeth." She winked at him when he looked up. Jasper smiled at her, and started using his teeth.

I saw Emmett run forward to behind a plant to get a better view. A crowd had started to gather when Jasper finally finished un-wrapping Alice's legs. I was so caught up in what was going on, I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

They covered my mouth and started pulling me backwards.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**okay kids!**

**This is it!  
this is a total of eleven pages!**

**I feel very proud of myself...  
EVEN if it took me awhile to write it.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Karina still hasn't messaged me..  
So I think I'm just going to write the next one?  
Cause that was a moment where I just had to add it. :D**

**But is she messages me first,  
then she can write it then.  
But if not, I'll write it!**

**NOW, please review!  
and tell us if you want us to keep going.  
Cause no one is really reviewing, even with all the hits we get.  
It's kinda mean. D:**

**Love you kiddies!  
Keep an eye out for updates! :D**

**-Jessica! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. So Karina is still going to be helping me write this story. Just mostly ideas and such. I'm still not sure if I want anyone to help me. I've had someone ask me, and I'm just not sure. I need someone that I know does a good job, and that's even if I want someone too. And I have been thinking about it...**

**So I had a dance competition two weekends ago! :D It was amazing! Our extended line, '**_**The **_**Cult' did so, so, so, good! We got like, a hundred trophies for it. It was pretty good for the second competition of the year! **

**Oh, and did anyone see the new Harry Potter trailer? I know I did. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just the ideas. And the plot... :D**

My first instinct was to scream. But I wasn't able too, seeing as how this jerk has covered my mouth with their slimy, sweaty hand. So I did the next best thing...

I bit down on their hand._ Hard._

"Ouch. What the hell did you go and do that for?" I turned around, and came face to face with Eric.

"Cause you've kidnapped me? Why shouldn't I have done it?" I asked glaring at him.

"Cause you love me. Didn't you know it was me sweetheart?" He asked, putting his gross hand on my check.

I pushed his hand off. "Don't even think about touching me." I spat at him.

He laughed darkly at me. "Well, I didn't come here to have you yell at me. What I really wanted to do was thank you." He smiled at me stepping closer to me.

I took a step back, and hit a wall._ Great. I'm trapped._ He smiled and moved closer.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." I spat at him. He laughed, and didn't listen. He kept leaning closer, till I could smell his breath. I almost gagged.

He closed his eyes, and leaned his mouth closer to mine. I finally decided to help him get his hands off of me. I threw my leg up._ Really hard._

"You stupid bitch. You shouldn't have done that." He said, grabbing the top of my arms.

I did the next thing that I thought of doing, I mean someone has to be looking for me right?

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Eric looked down right pissed now. He grabbed my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. I tried pushing him off, but it didn't work. He moved his hands from my face down the sides of my body. His hands reached the bottom of my shirt and he lifted it up, bringing his hands up with it.

I wanted to cry, gag, scream and hurt him all at once. I felt myself getting weaker. I couldn't push him off if I wanted too, he was too strong.

I felt tears running down my checks. _No. Why am I crying?_ This isn't fair. Why me? Off all the people, it just had to be me?

Eric finally had my shirt up to where he wanted it, and started to work on my jeans. That's when I heard someone scream.

Eric was thrown off me and I fell to the floor sobbing. I felt three pair of arms wrap around me. I just kept crying.

"Shh. Bells, it's okay. Alice, Angela and I are here." Rose said rubbing my back.

"H-he tr-tried to ra-rape me Rosie!" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

I knew Rose would understand the most about what I was going through. She went through it about three years back.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding onto me tightly. "It's okay Bella. We're all here for you. Alice, Angela, and Ben too." She said brushing the hair out of my face.

Alice, Angela and Ben. But where were Edward, Jasper and Emmett? "What happened to Ed-Edward, Jasper and Em-Emmett?" I hiccupped at the end.

I felt Rose stiffen. "Bells, they're taking out some trash." Alice said from beside me.

We stayed like that until the boys came back. I had stopped crying, and ran towards them when they got close enough that I could see them.

I ran at Edward because he was the one in front. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh my god! I'm so, so, so, so-sorry you guys! I-I didn't mean for this to happen! It-it just did!" I felt the tears fall down my checks again.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella, it's okay. We know that you didn't mean for that to happen. All that matters is that you're safe."

I remembered that Emmett and Jasper were still there too. I let go of Edward, and hugged Emmett.

"Thank you so much Emmett." Then I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, thank you so much too." I hugged him too.

I noticed that the tears had stopped. I saw that Edward had a pained face. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Why the long face?" I whispered to him.

"Another time." He whispered back.

So he didn't want to talk about it. That's fine. "Promise?" I replied.

"Pinkie promise." He promised.

I grabbed his hand, and started walking away from everyone pulling him with me.

"Bella! Where are you going?" I heard Alice shout behind us.

I laughed. "Out of here. This place gives me the creeps." I shivered.

Everyone laughed at me. I walked out into the lobby, and let go of Edward's hand. I ran over to the couches and sat down. Everyone looked at me like I was a manic.

"Uh, Bella? Shouldn't you be all in shock?" Emmett asked once they all reached the couches.

Rose, Alice and I all broke out laughing. "No Emmett. It's something that doesn't bother me very much." I replied.

The boys looked at me like I had grown another head. "So almost getting raped doesn't bother you?" Jasper asked.

I shock my head. "No. I mean, I didn't get raped. So why should I be so upset? Sure, I was upset at first. But if I dwell on it, it's just going to wreck my day and everyone else's too." I said. "Now, what's next?"

It's true. If you dwell on the past too much, it will only make you have a sour mood. And well, I don't want to have a sour mood today. I want to have fun.

Ben spoke first. "Well, we made the press conference for tomorrow night... So just go have fun tonight, and we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ben smiled, and then left with Angela.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally someone spoke up.

"So guys, what should we do?" Alice asked. Thank god for Alice, and her not liking silence.

Everyone shrugged. Then I had an idea. "How about we go swimming or something?" I smiled.

Everyone agreed. We all ran to the elevators. "Guys, we all can't fit into that one elevator." I said once we all reached it. "And, the weight might be too much too... I mean, those are pretty small elevators..." I trailed off.

No one speaks for about thirty seconds. "I think Bella's right. I mean, that elevator is about the size of my bathtub in my spare room, in my basement back home. We all can't fit into it." Alice said pushing the up button. "So Jasper and I will go up and get ready, while you four figure everything out." Alice smiled, and then stepped onto the elevator, pulling Jasper in with her.

I laughed at them. They were a perfect match. Jasper can just balance her out so right. I'll be shocked if they don't end up together.

"Now, Emmett and I will take the next one." Rose says smiling pushing the button just like Alice had.

I see Edward nod. "Okay Rosie. You do that." I smile.

"Isabella! I've told you that I hate being called Rosie!" Rose says to me angrily.

I smile. "I know. But you also know that I hate being called Isabella."

"Well you called me Rosie first. So I get to call you Isabella, or Bellie. Depends on my mood really..." She trails off.

I sigh. "Okay. I won't call you Rosie anymore, as long as you don't call me either."

She smiles at me. "Deal. No one will ever call me Rosie again."

"Not even your parents?" I fake shock.

Rose laughs at me. "Okay, well maybe just my parents. Only because I love them so." She winks at me and steps onto the elevator that just arrived. Emmett follows her.

I turn away shacking my head. "Emmett looks like a love sick puppy." I tell Edward once they doors close to the elevator.

Edward laughs. "So does Jasper."

"I agree. I mean, it's like they've found their soul mates or something." I shack my head.

Edward looks at me. "You mean like love at first sight?"

I nod. "That's what I mean. Like the whole, you'll know once you meet them."

"And do you believe that?" He asks me pushing the elevator button.

I shrug. "I don't know." I look up at him. "What I mean is, won't it take awhile to finally realize that you're in love with someone? And the whole, 'I knew right away' is kind of cheesy. Feelings take awhile to grow. They just don't jump out at you." I sigh.

Edward laughs at me. "It seems like you've had this thought out for awhile."

"I have. Alice drills me about it every now and then. Every time she thinks that she's found 'The One.'" I put air quotes around 'the one.'

"Well, Alice does seem like the type of person to do that." Edward looks at the elevator level, and then sighs.

"So is Rose. I don't really care for that type of thing. I'm more of a keep to myself type of person." I look over at the elevator level too. Great. It's at the top floor. Both of them.

Edward looks at me. "Well, I would never have known unless you told me. You seem very out going to me."

I look up at Edward. I notice nothing in his eyes but truth. I notice something else there. _Lust?_ Nah, it couldn't be. I must be seeing things. Someone like Edward could never, ever like someone like me. I'm boring, were he's a Greek God.

I smiled at him. "I can be outgoing. But that's only if I'm around people that I'm comfortable with. Now what about you? Do you believe in love at first sight?" We were talking all about me... I hate doing that. I like learning about other people too.

"Well," He started, "I don't have anything against love at first sight. But I think it has happened too me. I can't stop thinking about this one girl."

So he does have someone! I knew. Someone like Edward could never be single. "Have you told her?" I asked.

He shock his head. "No. I think that I might scare her off. And that's the last thing I want to do."

"So you don't want to tell her, because you might scare her off?" Scare her off? Why would anyone in their right mind reject Edward? He's gorgeous. Anyone he wants should be lucky to have him and accept.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because I only just meet her awhile ago."

"Oh. Do you know if she feels the same way about you?"

"How could she? She's gorgeous, amazing, and talented. She's everything I'm not. She's too good for me, and probably has a boyfriend all ready."

I was about to reply, but the elevator showed up, interrupting my train of thought. I stepped into the elevator followed by Edward.

"And besides," He continued, "I don't think that her friends would want me dating her. They'd probably eat me out alive."

I laughed. "Then her friends are probably very stupid. Why would they eat you out alive?"

He pushed the button for our floor before looking at me. "Because of press. It's not always good to date someone in the media." He looked away from me.

I sighed. I wanted to know who this girl was. I wanted to help him. Someone like Edward shouldn't be in pain. "Edward, why don't you just tell her how you feel? It may or may not work out. But you won't know until you try."

He thought about this for a few seconds. "Well, I might try. But not just yet. Maybe in a few weeks."

A few weeks? Damn, this must really be a new relationship then if he didn't want to tell her right away. Like, new, new.

We reached out floor; finally. We stepped off and went to our rooms.

We opened the doors and walked in. What we walked in on wasn't very pretty.

What was it? Oh, just Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch. Wearing nothing but bathing suits?

Talk about gross.

I screamed and covered my eyes. "ROSE! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Alice ran out of her room wrapping a towel around her bathing suit. She say me covering my eyes and looked over to Rose and Emmett.

She laughed. "Damn, about time you two."

I uncovered my eyes. "Is it safe too look?" I was facing a wall.

Everyone laughed at me. "Yes Bella. You can look." Rose said.

I slowly turned around. "That's not a sight I want to see. Ever again. Got it?" I said to everyone.

"Belly Bella, don't worry. It won't happen again." Emmett said walking up to me lifting me into a big bear hug.

I squealed. "EMMETT! I NEED TO BR-BREATHE!" I yelled into his ear.

He dropped me so fast, that I thought I would hit to floor. But I fell into someone's arms. I turned around, and saw Edward was the one who caught me.

I blushed. "Thanks Edward." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm going to get ready to go swimming." I turned and walked away to my room.

I walked over to my suit case to look for my bathing suit. I opened it and screamed. This was not what I packed.

"ALICE!" She came running in.

"What now Bells?" She asked.

"What did you do?" I turned to her and glared.

She laughed. "I re packed your suit case. I gave you all hot clothes. Don't worry; you have sweats in there too." She turned and walked away.

I sighed and went looking for my bathing suit. I finally found it. I pulled it out and noticed it was a two piece bikini. Great, Alice just loves torturing me.

I sighed and started putting it on. It was a dark blue bikini. Nothing special about it. Just a normal, dark blue bikini.

I sighed. Only she would want me in something like this.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I pulled out my flip flops and walked out to where everyone else is.

"Bella! Let's see!" Alice shouted at me once I walked into the living room.

I sighed. "Why? It's not like I look good in it anyways." I said.

"You do too! Now let's see!" Alice started to move towards me. "Or God help me, I'll take that towel off myself."

I sighed. "Fine!" I took the towel off. "So, whatcha think?"

I looked up and looked at everyone's shocked faces. I noticed that everyone was there. But one person. _Edward. _

"What's everyone look-" Great, he just walked in. I turned around to look at him. He had a look of complete shock on his face. And maybe _want?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**OMGOMGOMG.**

**Sorry that this took so long to get out!  
I didn't mean to take this long to write it!  
This might be my last chapter for any of my stories for awhile...**

**I have a book report for English due on Friday...  
I get those freaking mechanical dolls on Thursday for Family Studies.  
And Dance is coming to an end. : (  
My dance recital is at the end of the month...**

**Anyways!  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
It makes me happy! : ) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OKAY! I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I'm sorry! It's just that I had a lot of dance this month, and now as it's over for awhile, I have more time to write. But then I have exams in a few weeks... then summer holidays. But other then that, I get to write more! Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just the crazy things I make them do...**

"Yes Melinda, this means that they will be touring together." Angela told the reporter, towards the end of the press conference. I really wanted to sigh. I didn't get much sleep last night, because Alice wanted to play a bunch of games with the guys. Let's just say, we stayed up until about, five?

I saw a bunch of hands shoot up into the air. Angela pointed to a reporter, she stood up. "Bella, is it true that Edward and yourself are dating?"

I snapped my head up when I heard the word dating. Me and Edward? _Dating?_ I looked over at Edward. I saw him looking back at me from across the room. I looked at Angela, and she motioned for me to come up to the mic.

I stood up, and walked towards the mic. "No, it is not true that Edward and I are dating." I replied as I watched everyone of the reporters write down what I said. With that, I nodded towards the reporters and sat back down in my spot between Alice and Rose.

They kept asking us questions, for about another half an hour. When they finally finished, we left and went right up to the room.

We all gathered in the living room, in the girl's room. "Well, it wasn't that bad." Alice said, sitting down on the couch beside me.

I looked at her. "That bad? It was worse then bad! It was horrible!"

Rose and Alice starting laughing at me. I noticed that the boys were looking at them a little confused.

"Uh, how is this funny?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

Alice stopped laughing and looked at him. "Because Bella here hates press conferences. And then that question about her and Edward, I'm afraid, that set her over the edge. She hates when people ask her questions that aren't true."

I glared at her. "Thanks Alice. Just tell everyone about my life, now won't you."

She smiled at me. "Sure!" She turned to the guys. "When we were in grade 10, Bella had the biggest crush on the local hottie..."

I felt my eyes grow huge, and a blush form on my cheeks. "Alice! You said that we would never speak of this again!" I said putting my head in my hands.

Alice giggled. "You're right. We did say that, didn't we?"

I looked towards her and nodded. "Along with every other embarrassing story about me."

She groaned. "Bells, you're no fun."

I smiled at her. "Oh, I know."

We continued talking for another three house. We talked about everything, and nothing. We all bonded, and I knew that this was going to be a friendship that was going to last a life time. We were as tight as a family.

Somehow, we all ended up sitting in a circle, playing Stella Ella Ola. You know, that game were you go around hitting everyone's hands saying,

'Stella ela ola, clap clap clap,  
saying yes chico chico, chico chico chum,  
say yes chico chico ba-low ba-low, forgot to blow my nose,  
saying one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!'

You know, that game that you used to play as a kid in the school yard, with a bunch of your friends? Well yea, that was the game that we were playing.

It was down to three of us. Emmett, Edward and I. Alice and Rose were cheering me on. They knew I had pro skills at this game. Jasper was just sitting on the couch laughing at us.

"One, two, three, four," Rose and Alice were saying. "Five, six, seven, eight," They started shouting, "nine, TEN!" They screamed.

All you could hear, was a slap, as Edward slapped Emmett's hand before he could pull away. Everyone started laughing. Emmett pouted and moved away, so that Edward and I could face off.

"Okay! Since it's down to you two, you guys have to do a thumb war!" Alice said smiling. "Cause doing a round of this again, would be just pointless." Everyone laughed at her.

"Okay, let's get this thumb war started." Rose started. Edward and I grabbed hands, and prepared for a thumb war. We did the whole, kiss, hug, bow, begin thing.

Edward was kicking my butt! I looked at Alice, and she nodded. I smirked and turned around to face Edward again. I let him think that he was winning, and every time he started saying 'Pinky, pinky, one two three,' I slipped my thumb out.

After about five times, I was getting tired and wanted this to end. _Was I going to let him win?_ Not a chance.

I brought my thumb in close, he went to catch it, and I did arm. That's were I used my pointing finger, and reached out and pulled his thumb under my thumb. "Pinky, pinky one two three!" I shouted.

I heard Edward sigh. Emmett jumped up. "WOW! How did you do that?!"

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"No one ever beats Edward. I mean ever, he's like the thumb war champ." Emmett said walking over to me and bringing me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Bella!"

I laughed. "Emmett! I-I ca-can't breathe!" I managed to say. Emmett laughed and put me down, muttering a quick sorry in there.

"Bella, how did you beat Edward?" Jasper asked.

I sat down on the love seat close to the window. "I just used my secret weapon."

Alice and Rose laughed. "And just what is that secret weapon?" Emmett asked.

I looked over at him. "Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be secret anymore. Now would it?"

He looked down. We all laughed at him. "Well, I'm going to ask Edward. EDWARD! GET BACK IN HERE." Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs. I didn't even notice that he left.

Edward walked in from his room. "Yes dearest Emmett?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"How did Bella beat you? What's her secret weapon?" Emmett asked, looking like he was going to burst.

Edward laughed. "Well, sorry to break it to you Emmett, but it's the trick that I normally use to win."

Emmett looked up. "WOW! Bells, used arm?!"

We all laughed. "Yes Emmett. I used arm." I told him.

"I didn't know anyone else knew about arm." Edward said looking at me.

I laughed. "Oh, I've known for a long time. When you have older cousins, that need to be taught a lesson, then you use arm."

Edward laughed. "I guess that would explain."

"Edward, where did you learn to do arm?" Alice asked him.

If someone were to walk in the room, you would be able to see everyone slowly turn to face Edward. He looked down, and smiled.

"I Googled was to win thumb wars, because I always got beat by everyone, and I just wanted to win." He said. "It was pretty funny some of the ideas that they had on there."

"Like what?" Emmett asked getting up and walking into the kitchenette.

"Well," Edward said. "They had crazy things. Like dig your nails into the other person's hand. Mostly things that would injure the person." Everyone laughed at the thought. "So I just used the only one that wouldn't cause bodily harm to whoever I was facing."

I was laughing so hard, and I heard that Rose and Alice were too.

"Uh, guys, what's so funny?" I heard Jasper ask us.

"It's just--" Alice said when she stopped, only to start up again.

"The fact that—" Rose started to say in between a laugh, trying to finish what Alice was saying. But she failed too, cause she started laughing.

"I wrote it." I said, laughing harder. Rose, Alice and I were laughing so hard, that tears were coming out of our eyes.

_THUD._

I looked up try and see what caused that noise, only to notice that it was Alice had fallen onto the floor. I started laughing harder after seeing that, and fell to the floor along with her and Rose.

I heard Emmett walked back into the room. "Wow! What the hell happened in here?"

"Well, once you left, Edward told us were he got his idea." Jasper explained. "Turns out, most of them cause bodily harm to whoever you face. And so it seems, our own Bella here, wrote it."

I heard Emmett run over to me, and pick me up. I gasped. "EMMETT! What are you doing!?" I yelled at him.

He hugged me. "Thanking you."

"Uh, what for?" I was beyond confused.

Emmett laughed at me. "For writing that website. You know, I got most of my prank ideas from there."

I smiled at him. "Glad that I was a help. But really Emmett, I didn't know that anyone actually read that site."

"Are you kidding me!" Jasper shouted. "Your site is like, the number one site on the internet for pranks!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's like a bible, to so many people." Edward said.

I noticed that I was having trouble breathing, and that my feet were still dangling. "Uh Emmett? Can you put me down now?"

He laughed. "Sure."

He put me down, and walked over and grabbed his laptop. He turned it on and opened up the internet. "Now Bella, are you willing to show me the inside of your lovely website?"

I laughed at him. "Right now?"

He nodded and turned the laptop towards me. I saw that it was opened up to my website, to the staff log in.

"Uh Emmett. I don't just show my site to anyone." I told him sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. "But, I'm sure Rose or Alice would love to show you what they have access too."

He turned to them. "You guys have access!?"

They nodded. "But only to our pages. Nothing else." Alice told him.

"Well, what are your pages?" Jasper asked Alice.

Rose smiled. "Just our blogs page. You know, Pixie Pranker and Beautiful Challenge?"

All three of the guys, started at them in shock. "What! So you're telling me that, you two are the bloggers on this site!?" Emmett shouted at them. "I know Bella owns it, so that makes her Pranking Master, but you two are her co-workers?!"

Alice nodded. "But I really wouldn't call us co-workers. Just her best bloggers." She smiled.

"Can you show us!? Please, please, please, please! I won't ask for anything else, ever again!" Emmett said.

I looked at Rose and Alice. We made a pack, that we wouldn't let anyone see the inside of our site, unless we were all okay with it, and talked about it before hand. I know that we were going to have to show someone, at some point it time. But frankly, at this point in time, I didn't want to show anyone. This site was still my baby, and I wasn't ready for her to grow up.

"Well, I don't think I can show you my page yet. It's horrible, and I really haven't been on it since high school, so I don't really remember what it looks like..." Alice said playing with her finger nails.

Rose nodded. "I agree. Maybe some other time? After we clean our pages up and all?"

Emmett pouted. "Fine. Another time, but just to let you know, I won't forget."

I laughed. "I hope not." I got up, and walked into my room, and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on, and opened up my website.

I haven't been on this site since we've gotten famous. I haven't really had the time, and truth be told, I really miss it. I miss spending hours just sitting here, talking to the people who read it. I knew that I had a few, but I never thought much of it.

I logged in, and saw that I had a bunch of messages. I opened the first, and noticed that it was dated today, just about three minutes ago.

I read who it was from, _Crazy Prankster. _Oh, an old friend. I started reading the message.

_Bella!_

_So you write my favourite website, did you know that! You're just in the next room over, and I've known you for like, two days! I would never have known! This just doesn't seem like you. Don't worry, your secret is save with us boys. And we won't tell anyone about Alice or Rose either._

_Since I see that you're on this, I hope you're thinking about getting back to updating? Eh? How about with some ideas that us boys give you? : )_

_I lovesssss you BELLYYYYYYYY!_

_Emmett! _

I laughed, of course it was from Emmett. I laughed, and deleted the message. I started reading the next few, when Rose and Alice walked in with their laptops. They sat on me bed, and we all looked up at once.

"Guys, I really miss writing for this site." Alice said, looking back at her laptop.

I smiled. "Same. Remember when we would have sleepovers, just to get pranks to put on here?"

They laughed. "Yea. That was fun." Rose said. "Hey, why don't we start back up again? I mean, when ever we have time. And I think, that when we finish this time, for good, we tell everyone who we really are?"

I thought about that. I have really wanted everyone to know who I really was. But with all that's been happening, and how famous we've gotten, I don't know if I could handle extra fame.

"It sounds good! But don't you think that we'd get extra fame for that? And I don't think that we really need any more as it is..." I said voicing my thoughts.

They both nodded. "I know how you feel." Alice said. "I mean, if we tell everyone, we'll get more letters, and probably be in magazines a lot more. Remember when _Seventeen _interviewed us online, because we became so big online, but we didn't want to give out our names? Back when we weren't famous?"

I nodded. "That seems like a life time ago."

"I know, doesn't it? Like it was just three years ago, we were sitting in Alice's bedroom, writing on this website. Look at us now, sitting in a hotel, talking about if we should write again." Rose said looking down at her screen.

I sighed. "I miss the old days."

"Me too. But I also love what we have now." Rose said.

"The money or fame?" Alice asked.

Rose laughed. "Well, both are pretty good." She winked at us, "But what I love most, is how tight we've become. We aren't just best friends for life anymore, like we were in high school. We're actually a family now."

I could feel the tears building up. "I know. I feel like sisters. Well, I always have, but now it's more like triplets." I smiled, and felt some tears run down my checks.

I heard Alice hiccup. "And just think, our family's growing."

"How so?" I asked.

She smiled. "The boys, duh. Their becoming part of our group. Like really, can you see us in the future, without them? Haven't they already become a family to us?"

I thought about that. And I really couldn't see us going anywhere without them. They're really becoming family. Like the family I wish I had.

"I see it. I really do." Rose said. "And I hope that this family lasts. I don't want anything happening."

"Me either." I said. I started reading some of my emails that I had, as did Rose and Alice. I had some pretty crazy ones. I used to go on, every now and then, but I haven't been able for a few months.

I sighed as I finished reading my last email. "I really want to start writing again. Not just this, but the books I used to write."

Alice looked up. "Oh, I remember those! You've always had such a good talent. You should really start up again."

Rose nodded, "Don't let a talent like yours go to waste Bells. Start writing again. I want to read your stories again."

I smiled at my friends. "As long as you start working on cars again Rose. I remember that you used to love doing that. Now you never do it anymore."

"Yea! You just buy the fancy cars. You never work on them." Alice said.

"Yea, I agree. I really have missed working on cars." Rose said. "I think I'm going to start us again."

"Who cares about the press anymore? Cause frankly, if they don't like what we do, they can go screw themselves in a ditch." I said. "I'm going to start writing again, and nothing is going to stop me."

Rose and Alice cheered. "And I'm going to start working on cars again!"

"And I'm going to design my clothing line again. I miss doing that." Alice said.

I gave her a sideways glance. "Don't you still do that?"

She nodded. "Just like, once every three months. I always felt out of place doing it. So I'm going to do it more often now."

I smiled. "I think, this calls for a group hug!"

We all laughed, and leaned in for a group hug. When we finally pulled away, Alice broke the silence.

"I think we should update or profiles."

"I agree. I think if we don't, Emmett might put us at gun point, and make us update." Rose said laughing at the thought.

So with that, we got down to work and updated our profiles. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it.

By the time I finished, it was four, and I was ready to get to bed. I was fast asleep, before my head even hit my pillow.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**OKAY!**

**EIGHT PAGES LONG!  
New record! Isn't that amazing!**

**Anyways, don't forget about my contest!  
I've had people enter... but not many. D:  
So pleassse! Enter! And make my day!  
**

**Also! Check out my profile.  
I started a youtube account!  
It's just going to be Twilight Fanfiction related!  
Stuff like that! :D it will be good.  
The link is on my profile, so don't worry. :)**

**Anyways,  
PLEASE REVIEWW!  
it makes me happy! ( :**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, so many of you are probably wondering about the contest! Well, I didn't get very many entries. _cry. So I think I might just continue writing it on my own...

So I watched the Michael Jackson memorial today, and I bawled! So really, writing this whole chapter, I've listened to Michael Jackson. He was pretty amazing, and he will be missed a lot. Hopefully, it won't be a depressing chapter, cause I don't want it.

Anyways, your getting this update, because the workshop I was supposed to go to, was cancelled. My dance teacher, got this guy from New York to come in, but he was having troubles crossing the border into Canada. So tonight and tomorrow night the workshop was cancelled, but normal classes are to continue.

So here you go, I'll stop blabbering, and let you read!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN. As much as I may wish, at 11:11, the wish just doesn't come true.

_Chapter Six._

"Rose! I don't know anything about cars! You know that!" I shouted at her, as she dragged me to yet, another car show.

"I know Bells, but you know what car looks good. I need your opinion," she said turning into the parking lot, were another car show was.

I groaned. "Rose, why couldn't you just bring, Emmett? I know he'd love to have gone with you."

"The guys have a rehearsal to go to, remember. Besides, we haven't been spending a lot of time together."

She was right. Ever since Rose and Emmett told us that they were a couple, they've been spending a lot of time together. Either that or she's going shopping with Alice, which I gladly say I'm busy.

"I agree. When's our first concert with the boys, anyways?" I think it was sometime next month, but I wasn't too sure.

"Two weeks. July twenty-fourth, Bells. We've only been telling you about a thousand times," Rose turned the car off and stepped out. I followed suit. "You have been going over those songs with Edward right?"

I nodded. "Just about every freaking minute. I know all of them off by heart right now, besides the new one that Edward wrote two nights ago."

Rose groaned. "He wrote a new one?"

"Yea, it's pretty crazy. He's like a writing machine." I laughed at my own joke, as we started looking at cars.

"I've really missed us hanging out together." Rose said as she started looking at the car in front of us. I think it was a red convertible?

"I know. But with all this stuff going on lately, we haven't really had any time to ourselves." I said walking to the next car with Rose. "Rehearsals, press conferences, more rehearsals. It's getting to be a lot."

Rose laughed. "I know how you feel. I feel like I have no time to myself anymore."

"How about, from here on in, we spend at least ten hours together, a week?" I asked her as we walked back to the red car.

"Alright. But let's include Alice in this. She'd get pretty mad if she knew we were spending all this time together, without her." Rose smiled at the car, and sighed. "I really like this one, it's so me."

"I agree, you should get it. You're Honda, isn't really in good shape."

"My car isn't in good shape?" She turned to me. "Bells, your car isn't in good shape. It's a freaking 1900 Chevy truck. I think you need a new car, more then I do."

"Rose, I haven't seen the thing in months!" I told her. "It's still in Forks, with my parents. You wouldn't let me drive that thing around as long as we were famous, remember?"

She laughed. "Good thing too. I would probably have trashed it. It's horrible, and doesn't move too fast."

"Hey!" I pushed her lightly, "my car is old enough to be your car's great-great grandfather."

"I know," she laughed, "that's why you need a new one." She spotted a blue car, across the lot. "How about that one, over there?" She pointed to it and I turned around to look at it.

I gasped, it was gorgeous. "Isn't that a Viper?"

Rose gasped and started walking towards it. "Bella! It is!" She started rubbing her hands along it. "Bella, you have to get it!"

"Why? It seems like you like it a lot more then I do. You should get it." It was true, she was practically drooling.

"Bella, I don't look good driving blue cars. But you, on the other hand, look amazing in blue." Rose wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "You have to get this car."

I did like it, and it was pretty. I sighed. "I should. I think I will." Rose squealed. "As long, as you get that red car over there." I pointed to the car that we were looking at earlier.

"Deal. I was going to get it anyways." We laughed, and went to find someone so we could buy our cars.

**(Edward-Bold)**_(Bella-Italics)_(Both-Normal)

**With such collusions don't it make you want to scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
**_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
_Oh brother please have mercy' Cause I can't take it  
Stop pressurin meJust stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin meMake me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin meJust stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin meMake me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin meJust stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin meMake me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin meJust stop pressurin' me

We finished showing the group, the songs that we've been working so hard on. I was trying to catch my breath. I looked over, and noticed that Edward was the same way. I smiled, when he looked over at me. He smiled back.

"Holy shit guys!" Emmett said walking towards us. "That was freakin' amazing!"

Everyone laughed. "Were did you guys get that song?" Alice asked after giving us hugs.

"Edward here, wrote it." I pointed Edward. Everyone gasped.

"Eddie! You wrote this song?" Emmett asked, staring as him like he grew another head.

Edward nodded. "I wrote all the songs that Bella and I are going to be singing. Well, except for a few. We worked on them together." He looked at me, and smiled his famous crocked smile. I felt my knees turn to mush.

"Well, I want to hear another one!" Rose said, sitting back down in her chair. "And make it good!"

--

We finished singing, yet another song. They just seemed to want more. They made us sing just about all of them. We had to stop, because we were tired, and I know that Edward wanted to keep the last song a secret.

"Aw, is that it?" Alice asked when we walked out of the mini recording studio.

"Yes Alice," I said as I sat down beside Rose, "it is."

"Aw! But that was so good!" She jumped up. "I want more." She started pouting.

I laughed, along with everyone else. "Well, if you want more, why don't you sing?" Emmett teased.

Alice's eyes brightened. "Bella, can you play Romeo Pravda?"

My eyes grew wide. I looked over at Rose, and noticed she was thinking the same thing. We haven't shown anyone else this song, seeing as we wrote it when we were drunk, about five months ago.

"Uh, Alice?" Rose sputtered, "do you really want to sing that song?"

Alice nodded and skipped into the recording studio. "Just don't record it. I don't want that song to go public!"

I laughed, "Alice? Who do you want to do the other person?"

She thought about it for a minute, before speaking. "Rosie!"

Rose shook her head. "No way! And I'm not going to give into the puppy look." She turned away, and started looking at Emmett.

Alice sighed. "Fine! Bells! Pleaseee?"

I groaned. "Alright. But I get the first part! Seeing as I wrote most of it..." I trailed off as I walked back into the room.

"Great! Now, Rose! Can you take out the track, and put it in?" Alice said into the microphone.

Rose nodded, and hooked Alice's iPOD up. Why she kept it, I don't know.

Finally, the song started playing. I heard the familiar beat, and sighed. Here comes my queue...

_(BELLA)_**(ALICE)**(BOTH)

_Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink, while the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry  
Leave this place go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your doors  
A whole night what we've got in store  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I_

Jizz in my pants

This really never happens you can take my word  
I won't apologize, that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault from the way that you dance  
And now I

Jizz in my pants

Don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut  
Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus

Now I'll go home and change

**I need a few things from the grocery  
Do things alone now mostly  
Left me heart broken not lookin' for love  
Surprised in my eyes when I looked above  
The check out counter and I saw her face  
My heart stood still so did time and space  
Never felt that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said I need a friend  
She turned to me that's when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked "cash? or credit?"  
And I**

Jizzed in my pants

It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me  
But we're going to need a clean up on aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I

Jizzed in my pants

To be fair you were flirting a lot  
Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot  
Please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check

_Last week - I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang and I_

Jizzed in my pants

**Speeding down the street when the red lights flash  
Need to get away need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you and I**

Jizz in my pants  
_The next day my alarm goes off and I  
Jizz in my pants_  
**Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I  
Jizz in my pants**  
_When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I  
Jizzed in my pants_  
**I just ate a grape and I  
Jizzed... in... my pants**  
**Jizzed... in... my pants**  
_Ok seriously you guys can we... ok..._

I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me  
And when we're holding hands it's like having sex with me  
You say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy  
I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity

**Cuz I**

Jizz... in... my pants

_(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants)_  
Yes I jizz... in... my pants  
_(I jizz in my pants I jizz in my pants)_

By the time we finished, Alice, Rose and I were laughing so hard. We wrote the song, after a guy walked up to us at a bar, and told us he thought we were beautiful and that he jizzed in his pants. It was all we talked about for a month.

I'd completely forgotten about this song, and I couldn't believe that Alice remembered it. But then again, Alice remembered everything.

We walked out, still laughing and sat beside Rose. The boys were looking at us like we were some kind of weirdos.

"So, what did you think?" Alice asked, getting up and sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Uh, that was very different." He said once he noticed that Alice was asking him.

"Just a bit..." Emmett said, "but common! I loved it!"

I laughed. "Mostly Bella wrote it though!" Alice pointed at me. "She writes most of our songs."

Emmett laughed. "Wow Bells, I didn't know you had it in you. Here I thought you were some kind of prude."

"Em, Bella isn't a prude," Rose said. "You should hear some of the things she writes when she's drunk." She turned to Alice. "Remember _I'm on a Boat?_"

Alice laughed at me. "I remember that! How about _Like a Boss?_"

Rose laughed along with Alice. "Oh, the list goes on."

Alice nodded. "Gee guys, I'm right here you know." I said before it could get more out of hand.

They turned to me, "Don't worry Bells. We love you." Alice said before jumping up to give me a hug.

Emmett coughed. "Uh, Alice?" Alice turned to him. "I was just wondering, why did you call it Romeo Pravda?"

We all laughed. "Because Emmett, we have code names for all the songs that Bella writes. The song, really is called _Jizz in my Pants,_ but I don't think that many people would like hearing a song like that."

Everyone laughed. "Hey Belly-Welly!" Emmett shouted at me.

"Yes Emmy Flemmy?"

He smirked. "Nice nickname. Anyways, I think you and Edward should sing that song! You know, kind of like a joke or something, to start the crowd."

Alice smiled. "Yea! Be like Blink-182 and their blowjob song!"

Everyone laughed. "You mean the song were all they said was, 'Wouldn't it be nice to have a blowjob?', then finished it with 'from your mom?'"

Alice nodded. "It was pretty funny. You should use some of your other drunken songs too!"

I shook my head. "No! Those weren't really songs to be sung in public! They were songs I wrote when I was drunk!"

Everyone laughed. "Well, if it helps, I thought the song was pretty good," Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt the blush rising into my cheeks. "Thanks." I whispered back.

"Common Bells!" Rose said, "you have to sing that song!"

I shook my head. "I can't do it."

Everyone shouted at me. "Why not!?" Alice screamed the loudest.

I laughed. "Because I don't have a penis, too jizz with!"

Everyone laughed. Emmett jumped up like he was sitting on hot coals and turned towards me. "Hey Bella?"

I turned to him. "Hey Emmett."

"I was wondering... Can I sing it with Eddie instead?" Everyone laughed. "Seeing as how I have a penis to jizz with and all..."

I laughed. "Sure Emmett, but only if it's fine with Edward." We all turned to Edward.

He shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I get the first part. It's better." Everyone laughed when Emmett groaned, complaining that he wanted that part.

We sat there, talking for hours. Finally when someone noticed the time, it was about three in the morning. We all sighed and agreed that we should go to bed.

We got up and started moving towards the bedrooms. I felt someone grab my wrist as I was about to walk into my room. I turned around, and noticed it was Edward.

"Yes Edward?"

He smiled. "I just wanted you to know, that when you were singing that song, it was a complete turn on." He winked and moved into my ear. "Good night Bella."

He kissed my cheek and walked towards his bedroom. I sighed and opened my door, shut it and leaned against it, with a sigh.

The Greek god himself, just said that when I was singing that song, it turned him on.

Life couldn't get better!

**A/N:** Okay, so I had to end it somewhere, and I thought about ending it with a cliffie, but I'm not that mean. So I end it here.

I hope you enjoy it, and like it.

Now, since I did have that contest, I want to thank those of you who did enter! It meant a lot, but seeing as how barely anyone did, I just don't think that I can pick. It would have been better if I had more, because then I could have had finalist, and have had my readers pick, but there wasn't enough for it!

So, I want to thank everyone who entered! It meant a lot! You all were fabulous! I loved reading your stories, and talking to you! It meant a lot too me! thank you so, so much!

Now, please review! I like to hear what you think about the story this far. I'm not getting many reviews for all the hits I have. So please, if you read my story, please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So I'm back from my trip! I had a blast, and I got 64 community service hours for it. Even though I only need 40 to graduate... Anyways, I've got a bunch of new ideas for stories, and for the ones I'm writing! So I'll be around, for a long time still.

Oh! I also forgot to mention the songs in the last chapter. They are not mine! They first one is by Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson, and then the last songs are by The Lonely Island! I'm sorry I forgot it.

I got to work on this chapter, right when I got home. Even though it's out a few days later... it took a lot of work. Anyways, here it is!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own it. But I do now own the water they gave for spending a week at camp!

-

-

"Okay San Frisco! We have a special surprise for you!" Emmett boomed into the microphone he was holding.

Cheers erupted the arena. I was laughing in the wings with Alice and Rose. Emmett was in charge, of introducing us. This was just supposed to be the boy's concert, but they decided that they wanted to start our tour early.

Ours already finished, so we didn't have anything to worry about. We were joining them for a few songs, and then singing a couple through out the night. I think they even want us to sing one of our own, but I don't think that will happen.

"Yea! We have a few very special girls here with us tonight, and we want you to help us bring them out!" Jasper shouted walking towards the edge of the stage.

Edward looked into the wings before he spoke. "You've all probably heard about what we're going to be doing, for our next tour."

"But what you don't know, is that we decided to bring them along with us tonight!" Emmett boomed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help us bring out our newest friends, Bella, Rose and Alice!" Jasper said.

Cheers screamed though out the arena. Then, everything went black, like how we planned. The crowd won't be able to see anything on stage. Alice, Rose and I walked onto the stage, and jumped on the backs of the boys.

Rose was on Emmett's, Alice on Jasper and I was on Edward. We covered their eyes, and flicked on our head set microphones. Once they saw that they were on backstage, they flipped on the lights again.

It sounded like, everyone had a mega phone in front of them, and were screaming at the top of their lungs into it. I smiled.

"Hello San Frisco!" Rose said into her microphone, slipping off of Emmett.

Alice got off next. "Wow. I'm really liking some of these signs."

I laughed. "Alice, you always like the signs."

She turned to me. "Not always Bella. Some of ours, are horrible. But I like these ones! Let's read a few!"

"Hey Edward," I said leaning into his ear.

"Yes Bella?" He asked into his now new head set.

"Can we read some of the signs? I think they wouldn't mind," I said over all the cheers.

"But of course, Bells," he said walking closer to the edge of the stage, with me still on his back.

"Bella," Emmett tsked, "why are you still on Eddie's back?"

"Because Emmett, I can be," I said clinging onto Edward. "And besides, it's really comfy."

I wasn't lying. Edward and I fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I never wanted to leave his side. But I knew that I'd have too. I'd have to get off at some point tonight.

"Well if Bella gets to stay on Edward's back, I want back on yours!" Alice said pointing to Jasper. Everyone laughed as Alice ran over and jumped onto Jasper's back.

We all turned to Rose. She looked taken back at us.

"Wait! You think that I'm going to get back onto this guys back?" She pointed to Emmett and we all nodded. "No way. That was hard enough getting on the first time."

Everyone laughed. "How about we get back to those signs?" Jasper said walking closer to the edge, with Alice on his back.

We started reading some signs, some making us laugh, others making us howl.

-

-

"Okay guys! We have one last treat for you." Emmett said turning towards the crowd again.

They screamed, shouted, and used those dang mega phones.

"As you might have noticed, Edward slipping away about a song ago." Jasper said walking towards Emmett.

"Do you want to know why that is?!" Emmett boomed.

They screamed. I don't think I've ever heard a crowd get so loud before. They were EXTREMLY loud, when it came down to Edward.

"That's because, he had to go change," Jasper said followed by more screaming. "Now, why is that Emmett?"

"Because Jasper, he has to sing a special song, with a special someone," The cheers exploded again.

I tried to hold back my laughs, as I heard the chants, 'Pick Me Edward!', going through the crowd.

"Edward, won't you please join us again on stage?" Jasper said into the mic, turning towards the wings were Edward was standing.

He looked at me, winked and smiled before going on stage. More cheers.

"Now Eddie boy, won't you tell us who your singing with?" Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around Edward's shoulders.

"Well, Em, she's a very special girl who helped me write this song, and she's standing right in those wings," he pointed to were I was standing, "over there."

The crowd groaned. I smiled, I guess everyone wants to sing with Edward.

"Well, why don't we call her out?" Jasper said.

"Wait! We don't even know her name!" Emmett shouted. "Edward, won't you tell us?"

Everyone laughed, and cheered. Edward shook his head. "No can do! She asked me not to tell anyone, until she was out on stage!"

Emmett groaned. "Fine! I'll just go get her then! Seeing as we can't call her out, because we don't know her name!"

Wait! Go get me? No, no, no! That means he's going to car-

I screamed into my microphone. Opps, I forgot that it was on my head.

"Emmett! Put me down, this instance!" I said hitting his back, seeing as he was carrying me cave-man style.

"Sorry Bella, no can do. You need to get out on stage, and sing with Eddie boy." He stopped walking, but held onto me.

"Hey guys! Look who I found in the wings!" He boomed.

Cheers ripped through the arena, _again_. I don't think half of the people here, will be able to talk tomorrow, with all the screaming their doing.

"Wait! Edward here, is singing with Bella?" Jasper asked.

I felt Emmett nod. It rocked his whole body.

"Who said I was singing with Edward?" I asked with my head still towards Emmett's butt, "I mean, I could be singing with Emmett, for all you know Jasper."

Emmett laughed. "You want to sing with me Bells!?"

"If you put me right side up, sure," I bargained. I really wanted to stop the blood rush to head.

"Deal!" He put my right side up, and I fixed my hair, not wanting it in my face. "What are we singing Bells?"

"Uh Emmett, how about another time?" I asked. "Cause right now, I'm supposed to sing with Edward. I promised him first."

He groaned. "Next time! You owe me!"

I laughed. "Okay Emmett, I'll sing with you next time."

I turned away from Emmett, and faced the crowd. I shock my head and mouthed, 'Not Happening' and winked. They all started laughing.

"Edward," I turned to face him, "how about we start on that song?"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Edward said, before turning towards the wings and giving thumbs up. "Now guys, this is a new songs! Bella here, helped me write it! I hope you all like it!"

Cheers started as soon as the music started. Finally, my que to start, came and I started singing.

-  
**(A/N: Insert No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown here!)**

-

"Great show tonight guys! It was fabulous!" Angela said as we all piled into the limo.

"I agree," Ben said from beside her. "Especially Edward and Bella. I don't think I've ever heard a crowd get so loud before at an end of a song."

"Yea, that was nuts!" Alice said pulling off her heels. "Dang, these shoes are killing me."

We all laughed. "Mine are so bad," I said looking down at my feet.

"Yea, because you got to change then halfway through the show," Rose said turning to glare at me.

Everyone laughed. I held up my hands in defence. "Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

"It so was!" Rose said.

"How was it my fault?" I asked, confused.

"Because you agreed to sing with Edward!" Rose said.

"Agreed? Actually, you guys voluntold us that we would be singing a new song," I pointed out. Edward nodded.

"It's true." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

We've gotten closer that way... He would always hold my hand, put his arm around my shoulder, sit beside me on the couch, go places with me, or just spend hours taking to me or writing songs with me. Not that I minded...

"Who cares! The fact is, you got to take your shoes off!" Alice complained.

I laughed. "Why don't you just take them off now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped at me, then snapped her head at me. "Oh my god! Bella! I'm so sorry! It just came out, I-I didn't mean it!"

I smiled at her. "It's okay Alice, I know you didn't mean it."

She smiled and continued to take her shoes off. "Are we going to a bar tonight?" She asked once she finished taking her shoes off.

"I don't know. You guys want to go?" Rose asked, becoming our night planner, like normal.

We all nodded. Going out sounded like a good idea, and we needed a night to ourselves. We've been doing nothing, but practising for the start of our tour, in a weeks time. It was horrible, we need a night to relax.

"Well, you guys don't have anything tomorrow," Angela said looking down at the planner, "so you guys can have the night tonight, and all day tomorrow to yourself."

The limo pulled into the hotel, and we all got out. We ran quickly into the lobby, not wanting the press to get to many pictures of us.

"Okay! Let's go get changed! I'm not wearing these damn shoes, clubbing." Alice said heading to the elevator.

We all laughed and followed her. We went into our rooms, and pulled out something that Alice had said was clubbing worth, a few days ago.

-

-

"Bella! Wake up already! We have the whole day to ourselves! We need to do something already!" Alice shouted at me, while shacking me trying to get me up. "I was thinking that maybe, we could go shopping!"

I shot straight up, looking wide eyed at Alice. She started laughing.

"Alice! No please, I don't want to go shopping!" I begged her. "Take Rose with you! She'll be more then happy to go! Just don't make me go!"

She smirked. "Oh, Rose is already coming. And so are Jasper, Emmett and Edward. So unless you want to spend the day by yourself, you're coming."

I groaned and got out of bed. "Alice, you're such a devilish pixie."

She smiled and skipped towards the door. "I know," she said before opening it and skipping out.

I walked towards the dresser, pulling out some clothes that Alice had laid out, labelled as 'Shopping Clothes'. I threw on the shirt and shorts, not really paying much attention to what I was throwing on.

I threw a brush through my hair and quickly washed my face and applied makeup. I walked towards the bathroom, and brushed my teeth before heading to the closet to grab a pair of shoes.

Once I had everything done, I grabbed my purse and headed towards where the voices were. I walked into the room, and Alice jumped up.

"About time, Bella!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door and to the elevators. "You took forever! I was starting to get worried."

I laughed. "Alice, I only took five minutes."

"I know," she said pushing the down button, "that's the problem!"

"How is that a problem, Ali?" Rose asked walking up behind us, hearing the whole conversation.

"Because! That means five extra minutes not spent on shopping!"

I laughed and walked into the elevator, pushing the lobby button as everyone else filed in.

"Alice, really! How much shopping do you think we're going to be able to do?" Rose asked her as the doors closed.

"A lot!" Alice said jumping up and down slightly, with a smile on her face.

I looked at Rose wide eyed. She was looking back at me the same way. We both knew she wanted us to wear those damn awful wigs and contacts.

"Alice! No, no, no, no!" I shouted crossing my arms. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to be wearing those contacts and that wig again! Once was enough!"

Rose nodded. "I agree with Bella. They were horrible, and people still noticed it was us."

Alice turned to the puppy dog pout. I knew Rose was a goner, and so did Alice. She turned to Rose first.

"Please Rose! It would mean so much to me!" She said, unleashing the full power of the pout.

Rose sighed and caved in. "Ugh! Fine!"

Alice turned to me, pouting. "Bella? You too?"

I glared at her. "No."

"Please Bells?"

I shock my head. "Not happening, sorry Alice."

"Not even this once?"

"Alice, you said that the first time. I don't want to do it again." I argued with her.

Alice groaned and gave in. "Ugh! Fine! We won't use them then!"

Rose shot me a thankful look. _"I owe you!"_ She mouthed to me, I nodded and smiled.

-

-

**A/N: **Okay! I hope this chapter was good! Well, I think it was good enough, but I hope it was up to your standards?

Anyways, I didn't write Edward and Bella singing together, because right now, I just want to get this chapter out! I may write it later, as an outtake or something, but right now it wasn't that high up on getting written.

Anyways, I hope you liked the song I picked. I had a hard time choosing what song to do, so I just went with what ever one sounded like Edward and Bella would have written...

OH, my collab channel! We are so, so, so close to getting the first chapter of our first story out! We have like, two pages left to edit, then it will be out! Stay posted on it! **Jesdri **! Check out our profile? And when our story is out, that too?

Sorry for the long note, but it was needed! Please review! It means a lot when I see that email sitting in my inbox, waiting for me to read!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author`s Note: **Eek! Don`t shoot me! Ì know it`s been so long! My life got stressful, and really I lost track of time. I`m truly sorry, dont hate me please!

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own.

"Can you believe, that it's already the end of August?" Alice asked me while doing my nails. "Like, this is our last show with the boys!"

I smiled at her. "Alice, we still have all those interviews, photo shoots and press conferences with them, remember? Besides, seeing as Rose and Emmett are going to be married in December, we're going to be seeing them for a long while."

Emmett proposed at the beginning of August at our concert in Vancouver. Let's just say, I don't think there wasn't a girl there that wasn't crying. Who knew that Emmett was such a romantic?

"That's true. And Jasper finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Now all that's left is that you and Edward have to get together!" Alice said as she tightened the lid to the nail polish.

I sighed. "Alice, as much as I like Edward, he doesn't want to date me!"

Alice tsked me. "You clearly don't see the way he looks at you. Bella, that man is in love with you."

I raised an eye brown at her as she skipped over to the closet. "Love? Really Alice? Why would anyone, want to be in love with me?"

She stopped looking through dresses and turned around and faced me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are gorgeous, talented, smart, caring, kind, you always smell good, and well you have kick ass best friends! Who wouldn't want to love you?"

"Alice, when you put it that way, you make it sound like I'm greater then I am."

She turned and gave me a stink eye. "Bella, I am not making you sound greater than what you really are. In fact, I don`t think that I am giving you enough credit. You`re my best friend Bells. You deserve to find love, and I think that you can find that with Edward."

I felt the tears threaten to fall. Some times, Alice can be really hyper and always wanting to shop. But then Alice, always knows what to say.

I walked over to Alice, and gave her a hug. "Alice, I am really glad that you`re my best friend."

"Aw, what about me you guys?" Rose asked, standing in the doorway, ready for the show.

I turned around and faced her. I looked at Alice, and she nodded at me. I looked back at Rose, and smiled. Then, Alice and I were running at Rose, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course you are Rose! You and Alice are the greatest friends in the world. I love you guys, because I always know that you have my back." I told her, pulling away wiping my cheeks, because I didn`t want to ruin Alice`s handy work.

-

-

"On behalf of all of us, I just want to thank each and everyone of you, for all your love a support." Alice said into the mic at the end of the concert.

Rose stepped up and took the mic from her. "We started this tour, not knowing what we would get ourself into. Turns our it was a chance of the life time, that none of us would ever forget."

Jasper took the mic next. "We found new friends, and even lovers in some causes," he winked at Emmett and Rose, causing the audience to laugh. "We will be keeping the memories that we made, close to our hearts for the rest of our lifes."

Emmett took the mic next, booming into it. "I had a blast, getting to know these girls, and learning things about my boys here, that I didn`t know about them before. I really hope, that I can keep learning new things about these five people, and about myself."

I walked over to Emmett, taking the mic from him. I felt tears coming into my eyes. "Oh no, it`s not even over yet, and I`m already starting to cry," I joked, causing the audience to laugh. "These other people, standing on this stage are now my world. They mean everything to me, and I don`t know what I`d do without them." I turned towards the wings, seeing Ben and Angela standing there.I smiled at them, before turning back to the auidience. "But, there are two very important people that I want to thanks, for setting this up. Ben, Angela? Can you two come out here for a second?"

As Ben and Angela started to come out of the wings, I handed the mic over to Edward.

Edward turned towards the audience. "Ben and Angela, are the two people that came up with the idea of joining our two bands, to make a super concert. Angela, is the girl`s manger, when Ben is ours. They started dating, and than came up with this idea. They are the master mind behind our concert, so I think that they deserve more than claps."

He walked over to behind one of the amps, and pulled out flowers. He walked towards the two. "We decided, that we would give you these. It`s only a small token, of our gratitude. We thanks you two so much, for bringing us together."

I felt tears runnning down my cheeks, and reached up to wipe them away. I looked over at Rose and Alice, and saw them doing them the same thing.

The concert ended, with four encoures. We rushed into our changing room, pulling into a group hug.

"Aw guys! I love you all so much, I don`t know what I would do, if we hadn`t done this." I said, while we were in the hug.

I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, and looked over and met Edward`s eyes. I smiled, glad that I had gotten to know him, even though it never went to anything more, no matter how much I wished it would.

When we pulled away from our group hug, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I turned around and almost hit Edward in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I`m so sorry!" I said.

He laughed. "Bella, it`s alright. Now, can I talk to you, in private?"

I nodded, letting him pull me out of the room into the hallway. He lead me down the hallway, before stopping in front of another room, looking around quickly before pulling me in. I looked around the room, and noticed that it was the guys` changing room.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked, when he lead me further into the room sitting on the couch.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He turned towards me.

"Bella, I don`t know how to tell you this but, I think it needs to be done now, before it`s too late..." He said, running his hands through his hair again.

I took his hands in mine, trying to calm him down. "Edward, just tell me already, before I get the wrong ideas..."

He moved his hands from hands, to my face, cupping my cheeks between his hands. He leaned into my hands, smelling them quickly before turning to me.

"Bella, I want you to know, that I`m i-in love with y-you." He said, finally taking his hands from my face.

I sat there, felling the tears falling from my eyes again. Edward loves me? Plain old boring me? I can`t believe it. He`s gorgeous, and amazing. And I`m just plain, and boring.

Edward turned around and faced me. He saw my tears, and went to wipe them away.

"Oh Bella, it`s okay if you don`t feel the same way, I understand..." He said, trying to make me feel alright, but I could see the pain behind his eyes. "I-I`ll just go then..."

He started to get up, but I grabbed onto his hand, holding him back. I stood up beside him, reaching up and grabbing his face between my hands. I turned his face towards mine, and looked right in his eyes.

"Don`t you ever, ever leave me. Ever. I don`t think I could stand the pain." He looked in my eyes, and grabbed my hands with his. "Edward," I said, making him look into my eyes. "I love you too," I smiled at him.

He smiled backt me, and leaned in and kissed my softly, waitin for me to respond before kissing me harder.

**Author`s Note:** Okay, so I know it`s been awhile... I`m truly sorry for that. Life had gotten stressful, and I couldn`t find time to write. Now, I have a laptop, that makes it so much easier...

I`ll update as soon as I can! And when ever I can! I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ** Yeah, I know! It's been awhile! Don't worry! I'm still alive, and kicking. You're probably going to get a couple of more chapters, before I leave for camp, and decide to end this story. I'm sorry for such a long break! I didn't have very much time to write, and I have a lot on my mind, mostly new story ideas... but still on my mind. It's summer holidays, so I've been doing a lot of much need catching up on sleep! Though, now it's time to start cracking the whip, and do some catching up with writing!

Here's the next chapter, and I hope that the wait between this chapter and the next one, won't be so long.

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot line. Nothing else, sadly.

TV show number, twenty three. Twenty three tv shows, since the concert tour ended. Twenty fucking three. And they've all been the same. Focusing more on the romantic connections of the bond, rather than the actual concert.

Oh, and twenty nine, fucking photo shoots. All for different magazines, and articles, and newspapers. All, focusing on the couples, instead of the bands themselves. Hopefully, when we hit Canada, it might get better.

"So tell me, is there going to be another tour like this?" Oprah asked us.

We all smiled. "I surely hope so! It was amazing, and I think everyone enjoyed it." Alice said, smiling at Oprah

"Though, once we finish the press part of every tour, we're going to be back in the studio, all of us. We're going to to pumping out new music, so everyone won't have to listen to the same stuff, over and over again." Jasper said, causing the audience to laugh.

"Now, we heard that there was talk of Edward and Bella, doing a cd together?" Oprah asked us, turning towards us.

I smiled, blushed and looked down. Edward took my hand.

"Well, as much fun as that sounds, no. We won't be doing a cd together. We are however, going to be recording a couple of tracks together, splitting them up between the two bands." He answered for us. I squeezed his hand.

"That sounds quite fabulous! I can't wait!" Oprah said, before launching into more questions.

xxx

"Rose! It's your big day today! Aren't you excited?" Alice asked, slipping into her brides maid dress.

Rose smiled. "Of course! I'm getting married today! To Emmett! I'm more than excited! I'm thrilled!"

"Can you do me up?" I asked Alice, moving my hair out of the way. We had made a deal. I was Rose's maid of honour. Rose would be Alice's, and Alice would be mine... if I ever got married.

Alice did up my dress, before turning to her shoes.

"So have you and Jasper decided on a date yet Alice?" Rose asked. Jasper had proposed last month. Alice was thrilled. Most American boys however, were not.

"I've always wanted a March wedding. We picked March twenty third, twenty eleven." Alice said, slipping on her shoes, before handing me my flowers.

I nodded. "That's great, I can't wait for your wedding either." I hugged my best friend.

xxx

"Alice! Wake up! Today's the day! You're getting married today!" I shouted, as I opened my best friends door, carring a cup of coffee in my hand for her.

Alice sat straight up in her bed. "Oh my god," she turned to look at me. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Ouch Alice. Some of us don't have free hands to cover our ears, you know." I said, placing the coffee on the night stand beside her bed. I placed my dress bag in her closet, before taking off the heels that I had worn over. I took a sip of me coffee. "Hey, where's Rose?"

"IN HERE!" I heard her shout from the bathroom.

I smiled softly and got up and walked over to her, holding her hair out of the way. "Morning sickness again?"

She groaned. "I wish it would just pass. It's so disgusting."

I laughed. "Well, that's what you get for getting pregnant, Rose."

She swatted my leg, before throwing up into the toliet again. Once she finished, I grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it with cold water. I handed that to her, before getting the mouth wash ready.

Rose quickly washed her mouth out, before turning towards me. "Now, let's get ready for a wedding!"

xxx

"I just can't believe, how much our life has changed, in just a simple short year, of meeting these men," I spoke into the mic, doing my speech. "I mean, just a year ago, we were probably sitting in a hotel room somewhere, hearing about all these weddings, wishing it was us. Well, Alice," I looked at my best friend with tears in my eyes, "it came true. You finally have your fairy tale wedding that we used to wish about at our slumber parties, while we stuffed our faces with chocolate and everything that was bad for our faces..." I paused, letting everyone have a chance to laugh.

"And Jasper! Don't get me started. When I first met you, you were so calm, quiet and collected.,, Then we went on tour... and got to see the real you. Let's just say, there are some things that I want to mention, but I can't because I've been sworn to keep my mouth shut, by your lovely wife, over there." I winked at them, while Jasper blushed. "I'm glad that Angela and Ben decided to do a joint tour, because otherwise, well, let's just say, we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now. We would at some point in time, because these two are just soul mates, but it would probably be a couple months from now, in like, December... and I don't do snow... Right Alice?" I winked at her. She just laughed at me.

I grabbed my glass, and held it up. "Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice. You two are my family. I love you guys, and wish you well, and hopefully, I can say this speech, fifty years from now. I'll still look really good, I'll wear this dress, and everything." I winked. "Congrats too you two. I love you guys so much." I lifted my glass and took a sip. Everyone followed suit. I turned away from the mic, before quickly turning back. "Oh, and Jasper?" He nodded. "If you do anything, to hurt Alice... Well, let's just say, I know where you live." I winked at him before I walked off stage.

Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I love you so much Bella. Oh, and I'm going to hold you to that. I want to see you in this dress, in fifty years."

I laughed. "Alright, sounds like fun."

I took my seat at the table, smiling at Edward. He was sitting on the otherside, along with the other men that Jasper had in his grooms men. I was sitting next to Rosalie and her three month old baby... well, fetus. Angela was up saying her speech, and everyone was just as involoved in her speech, as they were in mine. I sat back, enjoying the rest of the speeches, until the person I wanted to hear, walked onto stage. Edward.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Jazz, man. I've known you for years, and never, ever thought you would be able to get a girl as amazing as Alice. Wow. You two, are perfect for each other. You two even each other out. I mean, Alice," he turned to look at her, "you're crazy. The morning person. The one that I wanted too shoot everyone morning, because you were throwing clothes around, trying to find the one piece of clothing you were looking for, covering everyone else in mounds of clothing, only to decide you wanted something else. But, all in all, I still love yah." He smiled at her, noticing that Alice was laughing.

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz. You. You're like, the cool collected one. You stop fights. You create freaking brilliant songs and rifts. You're so level headed. You're able to calm Alice down, while she's on her gotta-find-that-one-piece-of-clothing-only-to-decide-that-she-wants-something-different streak. Man, You two, are like such a pair. I can see us thirty years from now, with your children..." He shook his head lightly. "One of them, is going to be like Alice. Hyper. While another will be like Jazz. Calm. Can you picture the fights those two will get into?" Everyone laughed.

"But Jazz, you've left me by myself. Em's married, and now you are..." He turned and looked at me. "Now, I'm guessing that it's supposed to be my turn?" He asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward said, frowning slightly. "But I don't know if I could handly marriage life. I mean, what happens if I snore? Leave my socks on the floor? Forget our weekly yoga class? I mean, will I be able to handle it? But the question is, will she be able to handle marriage life with me?" Edward turned to look at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, can you come up here please?"

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I stood up slowly, feeling Rose grab my hand and squeeze, before letting go. I walked around Alice, having her jump up and hug me. 'Eek!' She said in my ear, quietly. I walked towards Edward, and up the stairs.

He turned towards me, and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than life itself. I may snore, and leave my socks on the ground. I might forget our weekly yoga lessons too. But what I do know I'll never forget, is my love for you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring. It had three diamonds on it, the middle one being the biggest.

My hands flew to my mouth. I felt tears run down my cheek. I felt my heart hammering in my chest. I felt hundreds of eyes on me. I felt the heat from the lights beating down on me. But I knew, in my heart, what I wanted.

_"Yes."_ I whispered. Edward shot up, and grabbed my into a hug. "Yes!" I said more loudly. He pulled back, and pulled me into a kiss. I heard my friends run up on stage. When we finally pulled out of the kiss, Edward slipped the ring onto my finger.

"AH! BELLA! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alice shouted, pulling me into a hug. "You have no idea, how hard it was to hide this from you!"

I smiled. "You knew?"

She nodded. "Of course. Edward asked if it was alright. I wasn't going to say no! It's so romantic! And to think! My wedding! Oh! I love you so much Bells! Congrats!" She pulled me into another hug.

"Bellsie! That was so romantic!" Rose said, pulling me into a hug after Alice let go. "But, can you wait till after the baby to have your wedding? I'd rather not be fat in all your pictures..."

I laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way."

I was starting to feel kinda guilty... This was Alice and Jasper's wedding, and we were taking all the attention. I grabbed the mic.

"Now, how about some cake?" I smiled, as Edward grabbed my hand.

xxx

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I had to move this chapter on a lot. Sorry for the big time gaps, but it had to happen. I actually quite like this chapter. I wasn't planning on having Edward propose that way... but it just fit.

Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't be as long as it was last time. Anyways,

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! So, this is the second last chapter? Sorry! I have to end this story, because I'm running out of ideas for this, and I've noticed that I've been focusing more on my own personal story, rather than fanfiction...

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... I'll stop blabbering now..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

"OH MY GOD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Bella yelled on the top over her lungs. Her face had gone red, and she was sweating. She was squeezing my hand, like her life depended on it. 'Let's have kids!' she said. Yeah, it seemed like a smart idea at the time.

"EDWARRRRRRRRRRD!" She screamed again. I frowned. I hated seeing my love in such pain.

I pushed the hair out of her face. "Everythings going to be okay Bells. I promise."

She turned and glared at me. She was about to open her mouth to retort, when the doctor walked in. She visibly relaxed. This meant that she was ready to start pushing.

"Ah! Bella, Edward. What a pleasure seeing you here again.. What number is this? Four?" Dr Aldridge said slipping on a pair of the gloves that doctors normally wear. He pulled over one of those stools, and sat at the end of the bed, my wife was lying on.

"Now, I was told that someone is ready to push," he said to Bella. "Now Bella, you know what to do."

"Okay Bella! One more push and you're there!" One of the nurses shouted out.

Bella screamed while she pushed one last time. When she stopped, everyone was silent. Then, a small cry broke out. Bella beamed.

"Congrats Bella and Edward. You finally have your baby girl." Dr Aldridge said. "Want me to go tell you impatient family that is outside the door waiting for some kind of news?"

I looked down at Bella. She looked extremly tired. But I knew what will happen next. They took our baby girl away to get washed, weighted and to make sure she's healthy. But not before we picked out a name. I turned to my wife, and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Love, I want you to pick the name of our baby girl." I said, before I kissed her forehead.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Grace Eva," she whispered.

"Grace Eva," I repeated. "Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful child." I kissed my wife's forehead again, before she fell asleep.

"Dr Aldridge, do you mind if I tell them myself?" I asked him, as he was standing right beside the door.

He nodded, and stood back to give me room to exit. I quietly slipped out, not wanting to wake up Bella, and found our families in the waiting room, just down the hall. I walked into the room, and was bombarded.

"Edward! Tell me! What did you guys have?" Alice screamed, running over to be, leaving Jasper with the twins over on the sofa.

I smiled. "Calm down Allie. Lets tell everyone together." I started to walk back towards everyone, with Alice.

"DADDY!" Our two year old, twin boys, Zachary and Benjamin shouted, running towards me. I bent down, and accept their hugs. Our four year old, Jackson, was sitting over with Rose and Emmett, playing with their eldest, Melanie.

"Jackson?" I said. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled. "Can you come over here please?"

He got up, and ran towards me. I smiled at our sons, glad to finally add a girl into the mix. I don't think Bella would have been able to hand having another boy. Yes, she would have loved him just the same, but I knew secretly, she wanted a girl, and now, she has her.

"Hi daddy!" He said once he reached me. "Who's our new broder?"

I laughed lightly at my sons eagerness. "Well boys, you don't have another brother. You finally get to have a baby sister." I paused, and looked up at my family, who were all in smiles. Rose, Esme, Renee and Alice even had tears.

My boys looked at each other, before breaking out into giant smiles.

"I'ma be her favouritist broder! She going to wike me most!" Jackson said, pointing to himself. His brothers went to argue with him, but I stopped them.

"Now boys, she's going to like you all the same. But, don't you guys want to know her name?" I smiled at them, when they all nodded eagerly. "Well, her name is Grace Eva."

"Such a pretty name, for such a gorgeous girl." I heard Rose say.

I stood up to my full height. "Do you guys want to go visit mommy for a couple minutes?" I asked my boys, holding out my hands. They nodded. "You're going to have to be quiet though. Mommy's going to be really tired, okay?"

They nodded, and we started down the hallway. I knocked on the door, before pushing it open.

"Mommy!" Benjie shouted, before slowly running at his pace towards her bed. Bella's eyes were open, and she smiled at him. She picked him up, and placed him on the bed.

"Hi there, darling." She said, pulling the other two onto the bed aswell. "Are you guys excited to have a baby sister?"

They nodded. "I'm going to be her biggest protwector!" Jackson said, smiling at Bella.

"Oh! I'm sure all three of you will. She's going to be needing a lot of protecting!" Bella said, making them all smile.

There was a knock on the door, before Dr Aldridge walked in.

"Bella, would you like to see your baby girl?" He asked, and I noticed Bella's eyes just brighten. She nodded eagerly, and Dr Aldridge led the baby craddle into the room. There lied, the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen. She's going to be such a heartbreaker.

I turned to Bella, and I could see the tears running down her face. I reached out and grabbed her hands. This baby girl, that was ten feet away from us, was actually ours. I couldn't believe it.

Dr Aldridge lifted Grace out of the craddle, and walked towards Bella, and placed her in her arms.

Grace had Bella's hair and facial features, and for that I was glad. All three of the boys, looked like me, except that Jackson had Bella's hair. Bella sat staring at Grace for ten minutes, before she started to stir. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

SHE HAD MY EYES. I was shocked. I looked up at Bella, who was silently crying again.

"She has your eyes," she said, taking my hand. "I think it's time that you got to hold her, Edward."

Bella reached forward and handed Grace to me. I knew that as soon as she was in my arms, that I would try to give the world to this little girl. She had me wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it yet.

I looked over at Bella, and then I realized that I had my own tears falling down my face. I sat down in the chair beside her bed, before I kissed her.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

**Author's Note: ** I just thought that was a good place to end it.., So I'm going to. Now, remember, there's one more chapter left! That will be out, shortly. I already have it written.. I just need to edit it!

Thanks for reading! And please, review!


	11. Chapter 11

"YO! You're snot ass of a boyfriend is at the door," Jackson yelled up the stairs, to his sister.

I heard my daughter giggle, before she came rushing down the stairs. She stopped to look in the mirror at the end of the hallway quickly, before turning towards her brother.

"You know Jack, you could be a little more nicer towards Mark. He's been nothing but nice to you." She walked towards the closet and pulled out her white ballet flats. She turned to grab her coat, but noticed her brother holding it for her.

He looked down, and helped her into her coat. "I know Gracie... But it's just the last few weeks... I've been getting a bad fibe from him. Like something's off with him or something. Please Grace, don't go out tonight."

I sighed and walked around the corner from the kitchen into the front hall were my sixteen year old daughter and twenty year old son were standing.

"Jack, Grace can go out with Mark if she pleases," I told my son, "just as long as she's home before midnight, I don't have a problem." I said walking towards the door and opening it. I looked at the car on the street, blaring music. I turned to my kids. "Why doesn't he come to the door to get you, instead of texting you or honking?"

My daughter laughed at me. "Mom, you're so old school. Who does that anymore?"

"I do." My twins said walking around the corner. The flanked behind my eldest.

"You still dating that dick?" Benjie said, nodding his head towards Mark.

Grace turned towards him shocked. "Benjie! Mark is a nice guy, and if I don't get out there now, he's going to leave without me. Now, bye." She kissed my check and waved towards her brothers. "BYE DAD!" She yelled, earning a soft 'bye' from Edward.

Edward was having a hard time accepting that our little girl, wasn't so little anymore. When Grace first brought home Mark two months ago, he wouldn't even stay in the same room as him. Now, he just didn't like thinking that his little girl was somewhere, making out with some guy in a back of his car.

We watched from the front hall as Grace got into his car, gave him a kiss before he drove off. They were going to some big party.

"MOM! I can't believe you let her go to that party!" Zach said throwing his arms into the air. "We told you last night that he's going to dump her tonight, for her best friend!"

I turned around quickly. "WAIT. He's dumping her for Maryanne?" They nodded. "What a dick!"

Edward walked around the corner. "Boys, you didn't tell your mother last night. I believe, you told Alice."

"Why would we have told Aunt Alice that?" Benjie asked confused.

I laughed at my sons confusion. "Boys, you guys were just a little drunk... I don't think you knew what you were doing."

xxx

My phone beeped.

_One new message._

I opened it up, to find that it was a text from Grace.

_Mom, can you come pick me up at the McDonalds near our park? Please. _

I smiled softly before quickly replying that I was on my way. I grabbed my shoes and car keys, before heading towards the car. I pulled out of the driveway, and started driving to the park were Edward and I first took the kids.

I saw Grace sitting on a bench with her head down. I pulled up to the curb and cut the engine. I got out and walked towards my daughter. I noticed that she was crying.

I wrapped my arms around her before talking. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

She sniffled a bit. "Mark... he-he dumped me! What an asshole! Why didn't I listen to my brothers?"

I just held her as she cried. When she finally stopped, I finally spoke up. "Read to go home?"

She nodded and let me hold her on the way back to the car. "Thanks Mom," she said once we were on our way home.

All of the boys were waiting up as we got in. They all rushed outside when they saw us pull up.

Before she could even open the door, her brothers were all over her.

"Can I finally beat this dickwipe up?" Jackson asked, pulling his sister into a hug.

I realized then, that this is were I wanted to be. Forever, with my family.

**Author's Note:** This is a horrible ending. I know. But everything else I did was even worse off. And I kinda like how it ends.

If you want to know anything about their lifes, I'll do an outtake if you want. Just let me know!

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
